Halcyon Days
by Prudence Chastity
Summary: Yun, & Umbra clans come together in attending a recently developed academy in Paddra, the Yun capital. A look at our characters if nothing dire had gone wrong. Fun situations and non-serious troubles. JihlxLight, FLight, SummerxFang, Shivas, VanillexSerahxSkyxHawke, HawkexShivas, & other OC couplings & characters. Warning: Futa!Fang & Imported Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Paddra:**  
**1229 AS, 2 Lynx: New Moon**  
"Raina, Farron, Tethys?" Fang called out, coming in from the Farron household front door. "I'm home! Anybody there?"

"Fang!" Lightning came around the corner and spotted her. The familiar sight of her best friend with that curious style of both pointy and wavy hair made Fang grin to see her. It'd been a few months yet since Lightning's last visit to Paradiso, around six, and Fang would've admitted to missing her some of those days dearly.

Lightning came straight up to her and gave her a kiss. Fang dropped the luggage bag she'd been carrying at her side as Lightning's arms wrapped around her hips fondly, smile forming in azure eyes that gazed at Fang. "Damn." Fang blinking said.

"Welcome home, Fang," Lightning smiled faintly, and Fang's lips returned the favor of such.

"Forgot what it feels like to be greeted by you like that."

Lightning's eyes showed amusement. She checked out Fang. "So, you all sexed out after giving the Elder a kid or what?"

"Sexed out?" Fang scoffed, "Is there such a thing?"

"You stud," Lightning chuckled with a shake of her head.

"You haven't even heard the best news yet," Fang assured her, smile taking her lips at the compliment.

"What's the best news?" Lightning asked, humoring her. Fang glowed to reveal it.

"Well, I was chosen seven years ago to get the Umbra Elder or her wife pregnant, right?" Lightning rolled her eyes. They were facts she knew already, of course, having visited Fang on numerous occasion throughout Fang's living stay at the far away Paradiso.

"Yeah, yeah," Lightning lifted a hand to her wild hair to pet through it once. "Go ahead, tell me. You got the Elder one pregnant, didn't you?"

"No," Fang shook her head with a grin. "I got them both."

Lightning's eyebrows shot up. "Both what? Pregnant?" Fang nodded, glowing, and Lightning's eyes grew big. "Really?" Fang puffed at her disbelief. "You got the Umbra _and _her wife pregnant in the span of seven years?"

Fang could barely contain her grin. "Yeah."

"Damn, Fang," Lightning shook her head, "Girls at the new Academy are going to be all over you once this gets out."

"Does that include you?"

Lightning's crystalline eyes lifted to Fang's in suspicious amusement. "Is that what the carrying pack's for? You planning on a sleepover?"

"I could use some foreplay refreshing if you're up for a bit of fun." Fang gave her her most charming grin.

A twinkle came to Lightning's eye. "A private welcome-home party might be manageable. I hope you at least visited your mom and dad first, though."

"Not yet," Fang admitted, "But the pack's not mine. That's why I stopped by here first."

At Lightning's curious eye, Fang glanced over her shoulder for the secondary girl behind her who wasn't just there yet. "It's Jihl's," At Lightning's blink, Fang lifted an eyebrow, "Jeanne and Cereza have been talking with your parents about it for a couple of months now. They didn't tell you I was coming back with her?"

"It's the first I've heard of it…" Lightning glanced over Fang's shoulder, trying to see, which made Fang smile a little more. She'd noticed Lightning's interest in the other girl the very first time Lightning had visited Fang in Paradiso. Lightning kept that interest as quiet as she could manage. Living half a world apart from Paradiso, pursuing a relationship didn't make sense to her, and Umbra had different customs pertaining to sex, so Lightning couldn't engage her casually, but Fang had seen the spark in her eye in her eye on more than one occasion as Lightning stared after Jihl. If she didn't even know Jihl had been coming, she was in for a little surprise.

"Well, it's been kind of tentative whether she'd come or not," Fang allowed in explanation of why Lightning had yet to be told of this development.

"She's staying with you?" Lightning asked, still looking out for her over Fang's shoulder for the woman.

"Not exactly." Lightning's eyes returned to her with a little confusion. Fang lifted the bag she held in indication. "She's, uh…"

"She's staying here?!"

"Looks like you're gonna have some warming up time with her after all, yeah?" Fang grinned, "Just be grateful you don't have a cock. Then she'd _really _be able to tell how much you're staring at her when she's not looking."

Lightning smacked her. "Shut up!" she pulled Fang in fully and peeped out the door for the Umbra in question.

"Oww," Fang rubbed her arm, smiling.

"Where is she?"

Fang shrugged. "Said she wanted to check around the house."

Just as she said it, Jihl appeared from around the corner of the house.

"Lightning," a smile broke her lips.

"Fang!" Two voices greeted in unison. Fang glanced behind Lightning to see a gorgeous, eight foot two full-Umbra beauty stalk on high legs that went on for miles. Almost miles, anyway. Fang judged about four feet of her height came from those legs. Such was customary of Umbra, the royalty-born race of strength and minute magic wielders who had crafted and cured this planet from all traces of men and evil Sages ages ago. Umbra were responsible for the creation of all the tribes and all people in Gran Pulse.

Hundreds of centuries ago, they had made all humanity with the help of the Sages' magic. After the war had broken out over the rape of an Umbra, both sides had been obliterated, almost entirely. Only 24 full-blooded Umbra remained in existence; they'd moved from Cocoon into Gran Pulse with their people and created a haven there for everyone. Cocoon had been left forgotten, then eventually destroyed by Umbra, who had loaded up the planet of fal'Cie, then together, tossed Cocoon out of the sky. Fang still wondered where it'd gone sometimes.

In any case, Raina almost stalked, her legs were so long. Shiny, double-barreled pistol heels, a red, gem-encrusted weapon customary of every Umbra, clicked with each step. Such a thing would seem to have no utilization but to look fancy, but such was not the case for Umbra, for they held another ability on top of the Witch-Time magic, transformations, and their great, unmatchable strength. They also held the utilization of their hair.

Fang saw it on Raina even now. Almost every Umbra and half-blood chose the style over actual clothes; Lightning was a bit of an exception in that regard. Instead of actual cloth to wear over themselves, Umbra laced over their bodies with long, controllable fibers of extended hair that they could lengthen or shorten any time they so chose. With the durability of adamantite, but the light, silky weight of strands, it made sense to wear their hair over other types of clothing, and it was a bit of a showy symbol of the Umbra. They did have that pride.

And they could use it; manipulating the woven strands through customary Umbra piercings that ran down the middle of their chest, part of their arms, and outsides of their legs, small, circular piercings attached to a deeper piercing that ran into the skin so the top ones were loose and wouldn't pull when taut. It was how Umbra pulled the triggers on their feet to fire.

Raina approached on long legs, auburn tresses falling over her shoulders beautifully, with longer strands extending to a full-body, tight suit of hair that almost seemed leathery, the strands were so finely placed. "Fang," Raina greeted with deep, ocean blue eyes of welcome. She went straight to her in embrace and wrapped her arms around Fang. Fang noticed in amusement, Lightning was receiving the same treatment as her, only from a blonde-fitted Umbra more her height instead.

"Jihl,"

"Long time, no see, Lightning," Jihl greeted casually.

"Welcome home, Fang." Raina squeezed, then gave the same to Jihl as well. "My girls," Raina greeted fondly, "I've already heard, Fang. Congratulations." Fang beamed.

"What?" Lightning snapped, "You know already?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you tell me anything!" Lightning growled.

"I thought Fang would want to be the one to tell you," Raina eased, then greeted as well. "Welcome to our house, Jihl."

"Thank you, Aunt Raina." Jihl replied politely, eying up the place while Lightning eyed up her out of a corner of her eye. Fang nudged her and received another discreet smack to her leg.

"Where is everybody?" Fang asked, catching herself on Lightning's wrist to keep from falling at the push.

"Tethys, Farron, and Serah went out for a hunt," Raina explained, "For our feast tonight celebrating your return and Jihl's stay with us." A feast was almost customary for a family member's return, but Fang still puffed to hear the warm welcoming her family and Lightning's was making. "I'm glad you decided to come," she added to Jihl, "We love to have you here, Jihl. We'll try to make you feel right at home. Would you like a tour of the place?"

"Watch the lady-boner," Fang warned in a whisper that Raina didn't hear, but Jihl probably did. Lightning squeezed her hand hard enough to hurt.

"You're not gonna get any tonight," Lightning warned back in mumbling.

"I'd love a tour," Jihl claimed with an amused smile, "Will Light show me around?"

"Sure," Lightning mumbled, shooting Fang a warning glance.

"I've actually gotta go for a bit," Fang remarked, "Still haven't seen the family yet."

"You came here first?" Raina reprimanded, "Fang!" she _tsk_ed in an Umbra manner.

"Just dropping off the company," Fang remarked, meaning Jihl.

"You're leaving me?" Jihl pouted to Fang.

"In good company," Fang assured. Over the years she'd stayed in Paradiso to give Jeanne and Cereza a baby, she'd grown pretty attached to their daughter as a sometimes-inappropriate friend. Jihl liked to tease, plain and simple, which even Fang thought risqué, considering the relationship she had to the daughter and her mothers. If Fang had to give Jihl in a word, it'd probably be 'spoiled,' but what could she really expect from the youngest-born of the Umbra Elder and her wife? Jihl was likeable enough, and Fang wished she could've stayed to see the havoc she might cause Lightning. Later, she'd catch some, she was sure.

"You'll return tonight?" Jihl asked, almost purring, "Keep my company with Lightning?"

Fang could barely detect a pinking by Lightning's ears, telling Fang her mind had taken an amusing route with that. Probably the same as Jihl's, if Fang was right in guessing where the sadist's mind lived. "Right until we go to bed," Fang teased, earning the dark side of Lightning's eyes.

"Come on, Jihl," Lightning encouraged away, "I'll show you around."

"M'kay," Jihl agreed, giving Fang a hug of leaving that had Lightning turning her eyes away. She kissed Fang's cheek. "See you soon, Precious." She took Lightning's hand without any sort of warning to Fang's poor friend and tugged. "Come along."

"Good luck," Fang bid after her with a grin.

**XXX**

The moment the door opened, Fang found herself dwarfed in a hug by a smaller woman who clung to her like sticky tape. "Fang," Fang's mother, Anya, wrapped up in her arms. Fang had seen them three months ago on their last visit to Paradiso, but it'd seemed like such a long time had passed. She embraced her mom fully, similarly folding into that tight hug.

At five foot eight, Anya stood a little short for a Yun, a full half a head shorter than Fang's six foot five frame. With a face remarkably similar of shape to Fang's, the differences came in her hair and eyes, which were lighter green than Fang's, and not so wild accordingly. Instead of the messy mop on her head, Anya's hair featured deep, rich, beautiful brunette tresses that twined with dashes of red. Her rich hair fell to her shoulders instead of Fang's shorter cut, much neater, but not as patterned as Fang's red-tips.

Fang loved her mom, and had missed her dearly for those three months. "It's so good to have you home," Anya breathed, and Fang shared the feeling. As comfortable as her stay in Paradiso had been with visits from family and friends, it'd been seven long years since she'd been back. Fang missed her home.

"There's our lovable charmer," a second, familiar voice echoed from behind. Still hugging Anya, Fang's head lifted to her dad. Jaeger stood behind her with a charming smile. Sun-blonde hair ruffled atop her head with gray bits she'd call silver if you asked, Jaeger's tribal tattooing, customary of every Yun, was probably more obvious than most, running the full length of her arm in long, smooth and jutting designs that spilled to her chest and abdomen just as well as her shoulder, the last hooked design ending just over the base of her collar under the neck on healthy, tan Yun skin. With a cut jaw more angular than Anya's or Fang's, and cheeks high-set, she could usually be found with a drink in her hand. Not today, it seemed. She was being good. At least until tonight. Fang reckoned she'd have some fun at the feast.

"How's my baby-blessing daughter doin'? Ya got some good news for us, Fang?"

"I do," Fang informed proudly, "Mom, Dad, you've got two half-Umbra grandchildren on the way."

"Two?" Anya pulled away in shock. Fang grinned.

"You pulled up a damn Silver on the Umbra?" Jaeger asked, equally stunned and impressed. Silver, Summer's father, was perhaps the best-known Yun of fertility in her golden ages. Twenty-some years ago, she had been the only known Yun to give an Umbra two at once. She still held that title, of course, but Fang was awfully proud of the secondary feat she'd accomplished.

"Almost, Dad." Fang explained, "Except I got both of them pregnant, not two in one."

"You got _both _of them pregnant?" Jaeger asked in shock, "My 24-year-old daughter, after only seven years, got both the Umbra Elder and her wife pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my girl!" Jaeger caught her in a sudden, tight and strong embrace. "That's my fuckin' daughter! That's something to be damn proud of, goddamn! Anya, let's have a shot!"

Anya shook her head in exasperation, but the smile could be seen in her deep-green eyes that'd clouded, almost tearful with happiness. "Just one, Jaeger." She cautioned, "Save the rest for tonight." She took Fang's hand, eyes shining with pride. Fang squeezed hers back.

"Did I hear that right?" Someone asked from behind, and Fang's eyes lit up on the Yun coming up behind both her parents. "Fang's fathering her firsts?"

"Sky!" Fang greeted enthusiastically as her close friend, almost-sister came up from behind the parents with an extended hand. Fang grinned. That bit of Sky had barely changed a bit. Taking Sky's hand, she shared a mini broskie hug with the girl and tapped her back to keep her comfortable. Sky's deep-blue eyes twinkled, matching the zaffre streaks in her long, straight black hair as she stepped back to give Fang a rare smile, way abstracted from her grumpy self.

"Congratulations, Fang," Fang grinned to see her friend seemingly so happy. "That's something to be proud of."

"Thanks, Sky. How've you been? How are the kids? Are they here?" Out of all her friends, it'd been the longest since she'd seen this one. Sky had become pretty busy with her little ones of late, especially with her semi-newborn, 2 year old Ember, the littlest one.

"They're at Summer's now," Sky explained, "We didn't expect you till later, but they'll be at the feast. You can meet Ember there and let me know how I did, hmm?"

"Coming from Summer, I'm sure you couldn't have gone too wrong with her." Fang grinned, and Sky gave her a knowing look.

"You've no idea, Fang."

"Yeah?" Fang asked, smile growing, "She grow up nice? You caught her with more than one, after all."

"I'll let you see and judge for yourself."

"Drinks!" Jaeger said, pushing Fang in more, "Let's talk all this over cold ones."

**XXX**

Lightning ultimately ended up in Jihl's new room with the girl in showing her into the homely, guest bedroom they had upstairs. "And this is your room," Lightning presented, showing Jihl the neat, sparsely-furnished bedroom down the hall from her own. "The bathroom's just down the hall. You'll only have to share it with me, unless you want to use one of the spares downstairs or in the left wing, I suppose."

"Doesn't sound like much of a downside," Jihl smilingly sat with her bag and placed it on the bed beside her. "Thank you for showing me around, Lightning."

"Sure," Lightning shifted, seeming anxious. "Well, I'll let you… settle in."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Jihl asked, stopping Lightning dead before she could get away.

"Oh… uhm, not if you don't want me to, I suppose…"

"We haven't seen each other in months. Keep me company," Jihl encouraged, rubbing the spot on the bed beside her for Lightning to sit, which she did after a moment. "What have you been doing of late?" Jihl asked casually, unzipping her bag to remove her packed things.

"Well, the Academy keeps me busy. I'm majoring Command, Tactical Training, Gunnery, and Melee fighting, and I lead a few different teams during classes and simulated battling." Lightning admitted, eying her lap as she pulled free a second pair of heeled shoes, then a third and a fourth with them. The corner of Jihl's lip quirked with her staring.

"Four majors," Jihl speculated, "That's an impressive undertaking. No Umbra training in there?"

"That's my minor..." Lightning said distractedly as Jihl took out two handguns and put them next to her gun-heeled shoes and sawn-off shotguns on the bed. "You're a gunner, huh?"

Jihl could practically sense her eyes without even seeing them. She liked it. "Among other things," Jihl revealed, pulling an extendable sword where the hilt and sharp edge had been strapped to her thigh. Lightning watched the movements of her hands, then her legs, mesmerized. Jihl was quite pleased with it. "I have melee training as well, transformations and Witch-Time mastery, flexibility in combat…" Jihl flicked out the second piece strapped tight to her inner thigh within her hair.

"Uhn." Lightning made the noise as it flicked out.

"Hmm?" Jihl glanced the blonde's way and surreptitiously kept her smile, though Lightning's quickly-rising, guilty eyes made it a hard thing.

"Nothing," Lightning said quickly, tearing her eyes away altogether. "Just… that's impressive."

"Maybe we'll have some classes together," Jihl suggested in complete delight Lightning's reactions. The girl had always had a thing for her; Jihl was glad to see it still present. "You can…" she pulled back to empty the cartridge of a gun that'd still been loaded. "Command me into something."

"Uh, yeah," Lightning agreed, standing. Jihl could practically smell her already. "Maybe… sometime in battle or something."

Jihl grinned. From what she'd seen and heard of about Yuns, they were ready to jump and satisfy every pretty girl that flirted with them. Lightning seemed no exception, if a bit more anxious. Jihl wouldn't mind a little jumping from the strawberry blonde. Not at all, in fact. Lightning was a pretty one and very smart from everything Jihl had seen of her; they'd known each other from visits since they'd been children and had been friends longer than that. From what Jihl could tell, Lightning's notice of her as a woman had started around Fang's first arrival that had her staying with them.

Jihl had thought about her quite a few times since, and she knew Lightning had back. She was quite curious to see… the differences of Yun lovemaking, and how her longtime friend would perform after such an infatuation with her. Jihl reckoned her refusal to jump was born out of politeness when she'd been in Jihl's home, especially with her mothers there, but now that Jihl had her on home ground, she'd turn that around soon enough.

Lightning cleared her throat. "So, tomorrow, I'll take you to the Academy and get you enrolled in some classes. We can talk about some of your options if you want."

"My options." Jihl lifted an eyebrow. Yes, she supposed she had a few of those, didn't she?

"I have a booklet of the offered classes," Lightning noddingly agreed, not looking at her. "I can get it."

She was trying to escape, and it did little but please Jihl in confirming her suspicions about that faint scent from Lightning. "M'kay, Light." Jihl welcomed her to that, "You do that."

"I'll be right back," Lightning promised and fled. She took a suspicious few minutes longer than absolutely necessary before returning with a small booklet. Perfect. Jihl fished into her bag and pulled out a small case as Lightning came beside her again, a little more relieved when she took her seat. "Found it." Lightning opened to a page as Jihl pulled out her gold-gilded glasses and put them on.

"Let me see," she asked, putting a hand under Lightning's to bring the book a little closer between them. When Lightning's eyes next found her, they didn't leave. Jihl pretended not to notice while she deftly scanned the page.

"You have glasses." Lightning finally managed, and Jihl glanced up to her speculatively, quite happy to see Lightning's eyes still locked on her.

"Reading glasses," Jihl explained.

"You have Yun vision," Lightning protested the excuse, "And cat-eyes of an Umbra if you didn't inherit that."

Jihl offered her a small smile. "Do they bother you terribly?"

"You don't need them," Lightning protested, which Jihl took as a successful 'yes.'

"You don't need clothes," Jihl pointed out, returning, "But you still look sexy in them." Lightning completely blanked of expression, which Jihl instantly memorized fondly as her eyes returned to the page. "You'd look sexier without them." She commented offhand, then delighted in Lightning's wide eyes and said. "In your hair, I mean."

Lightning didn't appear to know what to say. Jihl smiled and pointed to something on the page. "Ooh, Yun Yoga. Are you in that? Show me which of these you're attending." Lightning regained herself after a moment enough to converse again.

This wasn't going to be hard at all.

**XXX**

**Paradiso:**

Nix purred. With Stiria's long, dark-toned finger inside of her, she couldn't have been a happier Umbra child. Her sister's long, blue-gray hair spanned the length behind her and fluttered. Pin-straight, it tickled Nix when it touched her, brushing her light skin like those fingers at her core. Nix enjoyed her every touch; it all made her warm.

"Stiria," Nix eyelids fluttered, content as those fingers pumped. Stiria chewed her chin fondly, kissing for the softer side every time it hurt. Nix loved it all. "Ohh… Stiria," Nix laid a hand over Stiria's to direct her sister more. "Harderrr," she inhaled quick at the pinch. "Yess."

The door slammed, followed by a shriek. Nix sighed in resignation a moment before Stiria, in her beautiful, naked glory was torn off. "Mom!" Stiria protested, growling as she was lifted and clasped away from Nix.

"You were fingering her!" Nerites, their long-legged, brunette-covered mother, cried in complete distress. Stiria fought the grip to little avail; only half-Umbra, she was nowhere near as strong as their mom.

"No," Stiria corrected in complete aggravation, obviously having wanted to complete her this time with the attitude she took on. "We were fucking, and you're disrupting us."

"NO!" Nerites shouted, cradling Stiria to her body tighter than anything. "Sisters. Don't. Fuck!"

"Mom," Stiria started in exasperation, but was cut off.

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" Nerites fretted, "KAMIRA!" she opened her strained eyes on Nix. "She's _marked _you!"

"Mom, settle down." Stiria sighed.

"_Settle down?! YOU'RE SISTERS!"_

"You used to call Mum 'Sister,' and now you fuck her, Mom." Stiria pointed out stubbornly, an argument that made Nerites scream.

"She's my WIFE!"

"Then I'll make Nix my wife!" Stiria screamed back in frustration, which made Nerites drop to her knees and start to cry. She dropped her grip on Stiria, loosening enough for Stiria to get out as she mourned.

"What's the use?" Nerites grieved. Stiria stood up.

"_Finally_," Stiria started to climb back into the bed.

"My daughters live in incestuous love," Nerites lamented, "That goddamn Yun. Nooo…"

"Stiria," Nix admonished when her sister started reaching for her again in wake of their mother's mourning. She gestured to the poor woman.

"Oh, come on," Stiria groaned, reaching for her anyway. "Don't fall for it. She's just trying to guilt-trip you."

"My daughters fuck," Nerites howled, miserable.

"What's going on?" Kamira stopped when she came in the doorway and sighed. "Girls…"

With both their mothers there to stress, Nix took the loss. Her navy blue hair extended to cover her body and lace through all the rings, which made Stiria frown and glare. "Nix…" Nix sat up with a shake of her head, giving Stiria eyes.

"Later," she promised, which made Nerites cry out in despair.

"Not again." Kamira sighed and knelt by her wife's side. Unusually darker of skin than most Umbra, her deep, natural tan contrasted against Nerites pale, making her mom look even paler than she was. Dark hair descended over her body, striking the contrast even more.

"Nerites," Kamira soothed, "Sweetie, they've stopped."

"What did we do wrong?" Nerites bemoaned, "It's those horrible Yun genes. They've corrupted our daughters!" Kamira stroked her back and looked up at her daughters, Stiria still naked on the bed beside her.

"Stiria, go to your room."

"What?" Stiria protested at once, "No. I'm not— "

"Stiria, please." Kamira asked. Stiria hesitated, deep frown taking her lips.

"Mum," Stiria breathed, exasperated herself. "Nix and I aren't going to stop fucking. You both need to get over it. It's been years, Mum."

Kamira sighed more fully as Nerites choked. "Used to incest!" she cried.

"Come on, Mom," Stiria groaned, "It's not like either of us have a dick to procreate with or anything." It didn't help their mother. Nix rubbed her sister's arm.

"Stiria, come on," Nix encouraged, seeing her Mom near her wits' end. They'd had this argument a thousand times before and it wasn't going to change this time around. "Don't aggravate her more." Stiria gave her a look. Sometimes, she argued just to argue, Nix swore.

"Fine," Stiria grumbled; she kissed her cheek to Nerites whimper as she started to pull off the bed, light steel-blue hair reaching around to cover herself. "I don't want another lecture though," she warned her mothers upon leaving. Nerites shook her head in despair and drowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paddra: **  
A great, gaping bonfire lit up the night around two conversing Yuns before it. A little ways away, twelve long, carved tables stood in the grass in the spacious gap just outside of town where Paddra-communal feasts took place. Only the first long table was filled, but it overspilled with more than enough food and people for a friendly, family gathering to be had.

At the far side of the table, Raina, Tethys, Farron, Silver, Terra, and Anya conversed with the occasional, necessary placating of Jaeger at Anya's right side from becoming too boisterous in pride over her daughter. Sky sat near them with little Rivera in her lap; Summer and Ember sadly missing from her side today for a little flue the young one might've caught. Opposite of sat Kale, who'd stumbled upon their family celebration and had been invited right in. Lightning spent most of the night so far warring off one obvious suggestion of Jihl's after another, which she seemed to have no qualm in making where the whole table of Yuns could overhear and pity her older sister in her crush.

Otherwise, Fang sat at the head of the table, the one being celebrated tonight, and Serah across from her flustered sister nearest Fang, and near Hawke, who sat on the far side of two of her pregnant lady-friends. It wasn't the largest gathering or anything, but they were the nearest and dearest to Serah's heart, and the closest people she'd want to celebrate this happy occasion with.

"Serah," the blue-flecked white haired Yun at her side nudged. With a stomach-full of baby, perhaps more than one, Hawke's friend Gale was _very _round of belly and pregnant. "Can you steal away the salt from Fang for a moment?"

"Oh, sure," Serah sneaky-fetched it from the side of Fang's plate while she busily conversed with Lightning about something. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Serah," Gale thanked with a smile, appreciative, face a little fuller after eight months of holding Hawke's children within.

"How's the baby coming along?" Serah asked politely, seeing Gale's hand over her big belly.

"They," Gale corrected proudly, "Hawke gave me twins." It wasn't the first time Serah had seen a very pregnant woman, of course, they were all over Paddra and Gran Pulse, but Serah had never experienced the process herself. Being half-Umbra, it'd have been too dangerous for her to bear a child anytime earlier than this. She was still kind of small, but at least she'd developed more to her age bracket a bit. "They're doing well. Should be coming out any week now."

"You and Carmelia must be so happy," Serah said, indicating Hawke's other woman who Gale had mated. Both of them being Yun femmes, or unequipped, the opposite of Yun studs, the term that'd developed for Yuns that'd gained a new half after the war with the Sages, they didn't have the ability to procreate on their own. Hawke had gladly volunteered for the job. Gale and Carmelia had been more than grateful to have one of the fabled Yuns who'd impregnated an Umbra couple with child.

"We are," Gale agreed, seeming it every bit, "Carmelia's at seven months; she's been fussing over me like she's not even pregnant. You'd never guess it by the way she acts, carrying around her own like a trooper to take care of me and mine." At Serah's eyes on her full stomach, she asked kindly. "Would you like to feel her, Serah?"

"Oh!" Serah said in surprise, not having expected the offer, "Can I?"

"Go ahead," Gale encouraged, lifting her own hand off to pull up her light-fabric maternity garbs to reveal her swollen stomach. She was beautiful with it. Stomach already dropped, it rested heavily on her legs. Her children could arrive any day; there was something magical about it.

Gale lifted her heavy belly a little bit with a hand and guided Serah's to a spot on it.

"Oh!" Serah squeaked, feeling something press to her hand almost immediately. She pulled away her hand in surprise. Gale smiled kindly.

"They're moving all the time."

"Active little Yuns, huh?"

"Yeah," Gale's windswept grays twinkled as she gently lowered her stomach again and gave it a rub, "What about you, Serah? You're of safe age for Umbra now. Have you been thinking about children yet, or you want to wait off for them a little more?"

"I don't know," Serah admitted, "Maybe. I just turned 21 a few weeks ago, but I've thought about children before… a little scared."

"Of bearing?"

"And delivering." Serah added, "I'd have to put on some weight too. And I've never had much of an appetite. Inherited mom's slender hips and dad's flat ass, so..." Gale smiled, amusement touching her eyes.

"Putting on weight's not as hard as you think when you have little Yun buns in your belly."

"Dropping it back off worries me a bit. I'm not as active as Claire, you know," Serah added, not meaning to be rude in any way. Gale, like a few Yuns, had put on weight during pregnancy; Serah didn't intend to seem shallow, but with the necessity of weight gain in her place, it was a fear next to dying in labor if she couldn't lose it afterward.

"I understand," Gale smiled kindly and put a hand on Serah's. "Pregnancy's a big decision. You should be sure before you try for it." Gale glanced down across her mate to Hawke playfully joking on the far end, poking at a grumpy Sky who looked ready to smack her for it. "If and when you do decide on it, Serah: Hawke takes good care as a father. She's checked in on us so many times to keep up with our pregnancies and take care of us at random. She even knows our cravings and comes in bringing food and little girls' things every now and again."

"Really?" Serah asked, a bit surprised with all the care Hawke took. Who knew how many children she had or how many were on the way of hers by this time? Taking such care of a couple who didn't even request it was endearingly sweet of the father on a mission to spread her seed of pale Yuns.

Gale nodded. "I know she jokes with your family a lot about misadventures she could have with you all, but she really is a sweet, caring father. Just if you're considering anyone or will be after some time, I'd recommend Hawke."

Serah stored it in the back of her mind with a nod. She'd want someone like that, if she decided on a Yun stud. Serah knew how friendly and fun Hawke could be, but it might've been the first time she considered the Yun's carefree offers at all.

"GAH!" the table suddenly unbalanced with Lightning's quick jump up in bumping it. Heads turned in her direction. "Gotta go to the bathroom," Lightning announced, taking off, leaving a suspiciously-smiling Jihl where she had disappeared from.

**XXX**

"And then she bloody runs her fucking hand up my thigh and pinches!"

"Wow," Fang commented, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder soothingly. "You're really worked up."

"You don't _do _that to a girl without expecting to get fucked!" Lightning took her between her fingers a little rough, making Fang take in a breath, half-scared, but Lightning's fingers lightened enough to pleasure with touch. Fang breathed out in relief and happy memory. It'd been such a long time since her boner had come by gentle easing, not automatically as it'd done with the Umbra when they wanted her hard. Fang relaxed into the handling, watching herself inflate between Lightning's godly fingers, so warm and pale against her junk.

"She probably wanted to fuck." Fang pointed out, more at ease with Lightning now.

"I'd fuck with her, but I don't want to court." Lightning breathed in aggravation. "You know Umbra customs. You can't just fuck without it meaning you're in love."

"Yeah," Fang sighed with a shake of her head, "Umbra are weird. No offense to your mom."

"None taken," Lightning heaved, then pulled from a back pocket. "I'll let you rip my clothes off in a minute if you want."

Fang grinned, but caught sight of the thing in her hand after a moment, "Wait," she paused Lightning as she continued to stroke her with the other hand. "What's that?"

"It's your condom." Lightning held it up for Fang to see.

"My condom!" Fang's face fell. "Why do I need a condom? You're on birth control!"

"Like I'm taking that chance with you," Lightning snorted, giving Fang a look. "Especially after getting two full-blood Umbra pregnant."

"I won't get you!" Fang complained, "I was trying with them!"

Lightning gave Fang a drab look at the protest.

"What?" Fang pleaded, "Come on, one time won't kill you."

"I doubt we're going to fuck one time, Fang."

Despite how arousing that was, Fang despaired. "But how will I feel it when I come?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "It's the same brand of condom we used to use. You'll feel it just fine." Lightning stroked up to her head and soothed her thumb over Fang's peak, which had Fang twitching. It'd been so long…! God, she loved being touched like that. "I forgot how thick you were," Lightning commented, playing on Fang's ego. Then Lightning's fingers left her and Fang's face fell in pouting. She ripped the condom open. Fang whimpered.

"It looks small."

"It's not small," Lightning scoffed, "It's Trojan Horse latex; it'll stretch over anything." Fang pleaded with her eyes. Lightning leaned across her lap and kissed her, hand braced on her thigh as her other lifted to Fang's cheek to cradle while she stroked with her mouth. Fang almost choked, steel stiff when her tongue came, meshing into a beautiful, heat-joining meld to Fang's. Fang released a little moan and Lightning finally parted from her with a last, hardly innocent kiss over her mouth. "Don't be a baby."

Fang settled much more amiably down. "I don't remember you being able to kiss like that," she teased, half playful and half truthful about it. Had Fang really been out of the game so long? Lightning's lips were amazing. Fang wanted them again.

"Maybe Summer showed me how."

"Oh, damn," Fang groaned, unbelievably hardening again to the thought of them touching. A little bit of envy tugged her heartstrings. "You fucked her? She's probably fucking beautiful now."

"Gorgeous," Lightning tormented. "She's full woman now. Breasts like a goddess; and how she moves… _mmm,_" Lightning shivered, teasing her so bad.

"I hope Jihl fucks you."

Lightning laughed. Fang lifted her hand to the back of Lightning's head to glue their mouths again. She lowered Lightning against her body and scooted down from the headboard to lay against the pillows on the bed. Lightning moaned, fingers crushing into Fang's hair and tightening as her body came down over Fang's and rubbed. She squeezed Fang between her thighs, safely with her shorts on. Fang's other hand went to the one on her thigh where Lightning rubbed fingers across. She deftly picked the little condom in its wrapper and tossed it aside.

"You're being bad," Lightning murmured between kisses, the subtly not escaping her touch.

"Stop me." Fang mumbled back and was rewarded with a bite to her lip.

"You knock me up…"

"_Mmm_," Fang could just picture it too, best friend full and round with her baby. She oozed.

"And I'll knock your balls off, Fang." Lightning continued to kiss.

"That'd be a damn shame. You might not want my babies, but other girls will. Damn Academy bullshit." Fang's lower hand moved to her ass, which she gripped through cloth of her shorts. Lightning flexed her beautiful buns, and Fang was only seconds in ripping those shorts off, leaving her in black panties of lace. Fang licked her lips, fond. "You wouldn't really do that, right?"

Lightning smiled through their meshing mouths. "Wear the fucking condom, Fang."

"Such a dirty mouth," Fang rumbled, loving it.

"If you're good, I'll let you tittyfuck me without it." Lightning promised, making Fang groan at the mere thought of Lightning squeezing her between breasts. It'd been so long! "Maybe give a little suckle after."

"Liiight," Fang groaned, wanting to fuck her so bad, she throbbed. She squeezed Lightning's ass hard, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"If you're good," Lightning hissed. Fang could feel her oozing, it was so bad.

"Okay," Fang choked, "Condom. Condom!"

Lightning smiled so cruelly. "Let me look at you first." With barely an effort, she raised an arm up Fang's side and ripped outward, tearing the garment's side entirely.

"That's my favorite shirt," Fang jokingly complained, and received a rough kiss for it.

"Shut up." Fang grinned. Lightning pulled away the garment from under Fang, ripping it straight from her other arm.

"Oww."

"I'll show you oww." Lightning discarded the shirt and backed to admire Fang. The crevasse of her ass under panties pressed to Fang's hard on, making her quake.

"Look at youuu," Lightning admired, laying hands to her stomach, "You carrying a six-pack now?"

"Hadda bring back something to impress." Fang managed, though it was getting harder with Lightning's bottom pressed against her.

"And what are these?" Lightning asked, fingers tracing up the lines of her abs to Fang's breasts. "You come back with Ds?" She squeezed them just right and Fang groaned in this torture. Lightning offered her no relief and went straight to thumbing over them in fondling. "What, did the Umbra chose to enhance your blessings for giving them children?"

"Stop ittt," Fang whimpered, helpless against her hands and the praises spilling from her lips.

"You're about to come, aren't you?" Fang didn't know if Lightning jested, but that was _exactly _what she was about to do. God, Lightning felt so good above her. Rubbing her. Massaging her breasts in a way that hadn't been touched in ages, fuck!

"You'rethebestbestfriend," Fang whimpered, or tried to. Lightning leaned down over her again and took her lips in a kiss that blew Fang's mind. She perfectly squeezed her breasts and clasped Fang between her legs. All that squeezing sent Fang straight over the edge; she cried out in ultimate pleasure with the way Lightning took her to it.

"Lighttt," Fang whimpered, clinging with deep breaths. Lightning kissed her fondly, then let Fang breathe in. She stroked back her damp hair from her face.

"You still squeak like a virgin," Lightning said with a smile, stroking back Fang's strands. Fang opened hazy eyes on her and couldn't protest it this once because she felt like one too with all these renewed experiences in a lover's touching. Fucking Jeanne and Cereza hadn't been bad, of course, Fang had enjoyed the time she'd spent with them and giving them children, but they didn't fuck her like a lover would. Fang missed this so bad, she hadn't even remembered how good it felt. Lightning's kind ceruleans smiled down at Fang. "We'll catch you back up to speed," she promised.

Kissing Fang a good moment more, which made Fang feel a little dizzy, Lightning finally straightened again and began pulling free her shirt. Fang took the moment to recoup while Lightning fished free a condom from the pocket of her shirt. "You're beautiful," Fang said, dizzy from in with the gorgeous sight of Lightning in her lingerie. Lightning flashed her a smile as she dropped the shirt and ripped open the little wrapper in her hand.

"Charmer," she accused fondly, blue eyes looking through Fang like the endless sky. "I'm going to like having you back."

"That so?" Fang breathed, sitting up again.

"Yeah, that's so." Lightning sat on her knees. "I'm gonna need someone to sate me after being around Jihl all day. She already wants to be in half my classes already."

"You wanna use me," Fang pouted, and Lightning's eyes sparkled.

"You want to be used."

Fang tilted her head, weighing that. "Okay, given." Lightning pulled her face forward and kissed her fondly. She ruffled a hand through Fang's hair affectionately.

"Ready for the condom, Sweetie?" Lightning asked with a grin, and Fang could see her stretching it near her head.

"Just swallow me," Fang grumbled, "And miss out on alll the fun of me coming in you." Lightning shook her head. Taking Fang's in a hand, she swallowed up her wet tip in latex. Fang winced as it suctioned to her. "Be careful!" She protested, though Lightning was going slowly in unraveling it up around Fang. The way it squeezed Fang felt way too tight already.

"Quit being such a girl," Lightning chastised, rolling it up around Fang in what felt like suffocation.

"Light, it's tight," Fang cringed in unpleasant ways. The latex squeezed.

"It's supposed to be tight. It's a condom, Fang," Lightning rolled her eyes, then glanced up to Fang, who was cringing. "You're kidding me."

_SNAP! _Fang eiped and grabbed ahold of Lightning, instantly burying her face in Lightning's shoulder at the sharp flash of agony. "It stings," Fang cried, eyes tearing at the sharp bite of pain in her penis. Lightning's fingers were on her in another second, pulling something suffocatingly tight down over her tip.

"You broke it."

Fang whimpered, squeezing Lightning. Lightning stroked her a few times with gentle fingers, rubbing Fang's wetness over herself to ease her. "You got even bigger, huh?" Lightning took her in her hand and gave a full, gentle squeeze. "Damn, Fang. Wanna try again?"

Fang startled back with scared eyes pleading. "Oh, settle down," Lightning chuckled, "I'm just kidding. Can't believe you broke the condom, though." Lightning shook her head, looking down at Fang's penis in her fingers.

"I wanna fuck you," Fang pleaded, quirking Lightning's eyebrow her way.

"This is the downside of having two Umbra mothers," Lightning sighed, "Can't ask Dad for any condoms. She doesn't use 'em." Lightning's eyes hadn't left her lap. "I forget what it's like to have you inside me," Lightning admitted, raising Fang's hopes a little.

"Please?" Fang asked hopefully, "We can… find condoms tomorrow. Bigger ones. Just oneee night without? Pleeease?"

Lightning finally lifted her eyes from Fang's penis, then winced. "Don't look at me like that. It's cheating."

"Lightning, pleeease!" Fang begged. "I'll give you a double! Or a triple! Please!" Lightning gave her a doubtful eye. "I will!" Fang insisted, "Just gimme the chance. I'll satisfy, I promise!"

Lightning sighed fully, then finally met her eyes and said, "Because you're my best friend— "

Fang wrapped her in arms immediately and squeezed her. "I love you."

"This time _only_," Lightning specifically commanded. "Next time you ask to go without, I'm going to leave you with blueballs to find someone else."

Fang kissed her fully and wrapped Lightning in tight enough embrace to hold her to her body as she lifted Lightning and shifted their positions, laying Lightning gently to the bed. Her lips didn't leave Light until she was comfortably situated. Fang unclipped her bra at the back deftly, the skill of that never having left her. She tossed it off to the side and hovered over Lightning.

"And I'm still going to castrate you if you get me pregnant," Lightning warned. "Don't even have thoughts of it. Discourage the notion completely."

Fang cradled her cheek, on her knees above Lightning. "I love you," she repeated again.

"Love you too, and welcome back," Lightning grumbling said, "But take it easy. I don't fuck studs besides you."

Fang's heart swelled with pride by it, the only stud to have Lightning. It made her glowy and happy inside. "Your turn to be the virgin," Fang smilingly lowered her face to Lightning's again to kiss. Braced on her arms above her, she was so ready to push in, but she'd do this right for Lightning for allowing it to happen. Lightning _mmm_ed in their kiss and reached up to cradle Fang. She stroked back her cheek and toyed with a tongue, but gave up prematurely to let Fang into her mouth. She tasted Fang there and suckled her tongue. Fang reached for a shoulder to keep her pressed to the bed.

"Fang," Lightning murmured, lifting her body to rub their breasts. "My panties," she reminded, and Fang smiled from it.

"I'll get there." Fang promised. It'd been a long time since she worked down a woman's body, but Fang wasn't going to let Lightning go without preamble. A femme needed her play. It took a great deal of willpower, but Fang finally separated from those lips to lick back to Lightning's ear and whisper. "My most beautiful femme."

Eyes closed, Lightning smiled, happy with the hiss. "Fucking stud," she replied affectionately, steeling Fang's weighty center that just wanted to dive in.

"I'll take you places," Fang whispered, running delicate fingers up along Lightning's side, which made her shiver delightfully. "Make you mine."

"I'm quaking," Lightning said with a wide grin.

"You should be." Fang crawled back a step immediately, lowering to chest-level. She took one in a hand and rubbed Lightning's nipple, a bit clumsy, out of practice. If Lightning noticed or minded, she didn't pay it any attention, but inhaled in anticipation when Fang tongued her second peak.

"Yeahh," Lightning agreed, gripping Fang's sides in contentment. "Perfect like that. Ooh," she smilingly arched when Fang covered her mouth over it. She pinched the other breast, making Lightning squirm in the best, contrasting contentment. Fang smiled to mouth over her. "What're you smiling about?"

Fang lifted her lips for only a second to murmur over her breasts. "Cs."

"You jackass," Lightning accused with a laugh that had her breasts bouncing when Fang closed her lips over it again and hummed, rolling her tongue against Lightning to make her squirm again.

A hand lifted to her hair and entwined. Lightning's legs wrapped tight to Fang's and squeezed up to her, pressing their bodies beautifully. Lightning kissed into her hair and head until Fang's lips left her with a small _pop_. She blew a cold breath across Lightning's nipple that had her shivering before she warmed it again with a second. "_Fang_," Lightning's grown breasts arched in delight, jiggling to her shivers in a way that tempted Fang to squeeze them. But Lightning still had a full body to go, and the scent of her oozing intoxicated Fang's sensitivities. To Lightning's shudder, resistant tug, and mewling, Fang left those delicious breasts that'd grown so full and perfect in her wake.

Lightning whimpered as Fang eased back a hand on her clenching thigh to loosen it. Fang stroked the inner path of it to tickle Lightning into releasing, which she did reluctantly as her legs eased down again with a quiver. Fang would make it up to her; her licking trek down the center of her taut, perfect stomach inebriating Fang's vision. She had such a perfect form, all woman. Fang dallied when she reached her stomach under her breasts between the warm, licking kisses, eyes caught on Lightning's side under her breasts. It'd been so long… Lightning stiffened with the sudden prickle of teeth on her side.

"Ohh," she moaned contentedly, "I forgot how much you like biting. Marking." Fang chewed the tender skin of her side; Lightning stroked through her hair as she did, fondly petting her shoulder as Fang indented teeth to sensitive flesh. She twitched every now and then with the sting, but Fang was fast to tongue when she did. Lightning let her proceed in marring her skin unhindered. "You didn't mark the Elder, did you, Fang?"

Fang growled through teeth cinched into her flesh, and Lightning chuckled. "Just checking." She brushed long fingers through Fang's hair fondly. Her skin was red and raw with indentations by the time Fang finished the spot. She gave it a last suckle and a kiss before Lightning lifted to see it, breasts glistening from Fang's talented tongue. She smiled. "You satisfied with that? Tenderizing me?"

Fang kissed her while she was upright and Lightning lingered, catching Fang's lips with passion and feeling. "Mmm," Lightning relished it, Fang prowling in a crawl over her body. When her lips momentarily left, Fang gently pushed on her arm.

"Down," she ordered, and Lightning quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that how we're playing it?" She obeyed, but her legs lifted up instead and settled on Fang's shoulders in the crawl. "How's that?"

That suited Fang just fine. "Oh!" Lightning yelped in surprise as Fang rested back on her knees and dragged Lightning across the bed to her. She supported her floating back with a hand, other on Lightning's leg at the knee.

"Squeeze," Fang ordered simply, and lowered the hand down her leg to tear off the panties without hassle. Lightning's oozing center right before her, not nearly wet enough yet, Fang gave one long lick across her and Lightning seized with a sound, legs clenching down across Fang's back with the stiffening.

_"Fang,_" Lightning's breath started to quicken with her heartbeat. Fang's hands both went to her thighs, where they latched, then prodded Lightning to find her button. "Oh, God," Lightning breathed again, eyes closing as Fang licked up to it again and took her between teeth, gentler this time on Lightning's ultimate sensitivity. Lightning still bucked and needed restraining. Fang clamped down her grip on one of Lightning's legs to keep her in place. She suckled down hard on Lightning's button to please. "Fuckk," Lightning groaned, arched and panting as Fang's tongue encompassed her and squeezed.

"Fang!" Lightning panted. "I need—need to grab something." Fang released her button enough for Lightning to moan in despair.

"Headboard." Fang nodded behind her, then tickled Lightning's growing heat with her tongue. She tasted amazing.

"Really?"

"Or you could just hang there," Fang suggested, tickling her again in a way that had her whole body shivering.

"I'm gonna snap your neck with my legs if I can't grab something."

"Doesn't sound completely unappealing." Lightning smiled and Fang lifted her back with a hand until she latched onto the bar near the top of the headboard.

"Floating sex," Lightning shook her head, clinging to it. Her back touched nothing but air between the bar and Fang's shoulders, where she'd braced. "What girl would put up with you?"

"You do." Fang breathed hotly over her wet clit, making Lightning go taut.

"You better not hurt me," she warned.

"I plan to." Fang smiled, open sight down Lightning's body from the apex of her legs. She was beautiful to see suspended like that. Then, Fang delicately dipped the tip of her tongue to Lightning's folds and pushed in. Lightning flexed like a bowstring, bending at the back with the most beautiful arch Fang admired before fully sinking in her tongue. Lightning moaned.

"F—_FFang_!" Fang could feel her muscles clenching over her tongue already, she liked it so much. "Fuck!" Lightning groaned, body shuddering beautifully.

Fang lifted a hand up under Lightning's back and delicately up while licking, tasting, taking in Lightning's overwhelming scent and touch so close to her. Lightning moaned, back taut in stretching, she shivered to Fang's every moment of her finger. Fang pressed with her tongue and practically drank of Lightning's slippery, wet oozing as her chest lifted wonderfully high with the arching of that graceful back. "Fang!" Lightning panted, loving her exploring touching. Fang pressed deeper, almost hard to breathe with Lightning's bucking so wild, she had to still her with a tight handling. Lightning whined as Fang's tongue surged in and out teasingly, then pressed up to the roof of her walls as far as Fang could manage in holding her like that. Lightning's hips shuddered in her hands.

"Fang," she practically whined, her name beautiful on strained lips. She panted it, then jolted again with the press of Fang's tongue to that special, sensitive spot in her that had Lightning shaking. "Ohh," Lightning gasped as Fang suckled her, relentless. Her oozing heat and clenching walls over Fang's mouth and lips only encouraged Fang to please better and press harder with her wicked tongue. Lightning gasped, and Fang could hear the steel tweaking with the indentations of her fingers.

"Please," Lightning begged, so close to coming, she was almost crying. "Fang…!"

Fang bit her, and Lightning went crazy. Metal snapped with Lightning's yelping yank in orgasming. Fang pulled back quickly to catch Lightning as best she could in falling, but Lightning seemed too taken to notice or mind anyway. Fang gently lowered her to the bed in her quaking and caught Lightning's wrist before she could swing it with the bedpost at something. She loosened her fingers from it and replaced it with a hand instead, which Lightning gripped. Fang crouched and lowered Lightning's legs from her shoulders, enjoying the look on Lightning's face in her pleasure. Fang lowered onto her gently, careful not to rest too much weight on Lightning's stomach as she breathed.

"Aren't you… supposetabe rusty?" Lightning heaved, chest rising and falling harshly with her eyes still closed in ecstasy. Fang smiled at the compliment and kissed her cheek gently.

"Just wait till we fuck," Fang whispered, glad to see a half-coughing chuckle that just lit up her face.

"Can't wait," Lightning breathed with a small smile, "You know," Lightning blinked open hazy eyes that shone with comfort and happiness when they found Fang's. "This'll be your first time in me unsheathed."

"I realized," Fang agreed with a smile of her own. "Your first too," she added, then glimpsed down her body. "You excited to feel me?"

"Look at you," Lightning said with kind eyes, "Just like a puppy after you satisfied me once."

"I'll satisfy you all night if you let me." Fang promised, shining eyes on her best friend. She was eager, Lightning had that right, but Fang knew how much this could mean to Lightning too, especially in mentioning it. She only said so casually, but Lightning didn't fuck other studs, and she and Fang had never gone without the condom. Fang wanted it to be special for her too, like what it meant to Fang that she permitted them to do this.

"Maybe I will," Lightning's eyes gleamed, enticing Fang to kiss her again until her smile grew so big, she grabbed Fang by the shoulder and pulled her down to the bed beside her. Lightning lifted to top, fingers squeezing to Fang's hand. "Okay, Fang," Lightning slid above her to top, so hot and sexy, she could've had Fang drooling. "Let's take care of that bulging beast."

Fang gladly let her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning hummed as she made love to Fang's lips, that mouth like silk to her lips. For not having kissed anyone for seven years while fucking, Fang took back up the skill admirably. Lightning was still tingling at her core from Fang's superb lickings, and the curiosity returned with faint memory of her time with Fang. She reckoned she was wet enough to take in two of Fang already. She tickled, itching to cover that head and clamp over her in testing. She'd almost forgotten the feel of Fang, being so long without her like this. Now that she had her again, Lightning wondered how she'd gone seven years without touching her friend.

"_Light_," Fang breathed in content, and Lightning echoed the feeling, so happy with her Fang.

"I missed you," Lightning said. She hadn't realized how much of the physical aspect she'd crave of Fang. This was supposed to be a gift for Fang; the mind-numbing orgasm she'd given notwithstanding, Lightning intended to keep her head for Fang first. Lightning wouldn't say 'needed' after the performance Fang had just given, but Lightning wanted to refresh Fang in the real pleasuring she ought to receive after all her time with the Umbra.

"Me too," Fang agreed, dizzy with happiness as Lightning sat up upon her stomach at last. She pressed Fang's shoulder to keep her down to the bed.

"You ready?" Lightning asked, knowing how much this meant to Fang. She was just happy she'd decided to give it; Fang really deserved a good, sex-satisfying night full of treats and temptations she could barely resist, and Lightning was happy to give her that. She already had an idea of what else they'd be doing tonight, but Fang's first penetration was important to her in this.

"Go slow," Fang warned. Lightning wouldn't have rushed it for her anyway, but the command made her smile a bit more until Fang added, "You're not used to taking me in."

"Oh, I'm the one you're worried about?" Lightning almost chuckled in shaking her head. "You're silly, Fang, but sweet." Lightning lifted herself to back up on Fang, legs spread like a platypus over Fang's. She scooted back and had to lift on her knees over Fang's huge bulge because it pointed up so much. Fang lifted one knee up behind Lightning, who glanced back at it rising against her ass.

"For support," Fang said, which had Lightning rolling her eyes.

"You're loving this," she accused.

"A little bit," Fang admitted, then winked, charming. "About to love it more."

Lightning shook her head and touched Fang's penis to pet it. "You hard enough yet?"

"You wet enough?" Fang returned with a grin.

Lightning stroked her a couple more times just to be sure, but Fang was stiff in her hand and felt ready. When she glanced back up at Fang, Fang grinned widely. Lightning positioned over Fang with a guilty smile, growing as she caught Fang's face out of the corner of her eye. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Fang asked, look not fading.

"Like I'm your first fuck," Lightning spat with an equal smile.

"You _were _my first fuck." Fang said with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm not looking to relive it."

"Why not? I thought it was pretty good."

"You weren't the one bleeding," Lightning grabbed Fang by the shoulder to lift her up. "Just kiss me and stop being stupid."

"If that's what my lady wants," Lightning had to dip, but the height advantage was kind of nice on Fang, and her lips eased back the butterflies she'd never admit having.

"Now, get down, you." Lightning gave her a little push back.

"See?" Fang relaxed back, "Just like our first. You pushy and topping."

"Shut up," Lightning laughed and moved back over Fang again. "I'll shut you up in a second."

"Might shut yourself up too," Fang grinned, and Lightning would've lightly smacked her if she was in reach.

"Cocky studs," Lightning shushed her, over Fang again and tingling again. "You be quiet like a good little bottom now."

"Pfft," Fang scoffed, "Nothing little about me."

Lightning rolled her eyes, but Fang had a point. She was seeing it as she moved down on Fang to take her. Her friend was _big _in that department, but Lightning had taken her in before. Probably just looked different without a condom sheathing her. Lightning fingered open her folds to take in Fang's tip.

Ooooh, Lightning shuddered, the immediate difference in temperature alone making her wetter. Fang was still oozing and the mesh of heats almost had Lightning hissing before she even lowered. With Lightning's first attempted descent, the words just naturally spilled from her lips. "Holy fuck, Fang."

"I warned you," Fang pointed out, probably enjoying this so bad. Lightning actually had to slow in coming down on her as Fang squeezed at her opening so tight, Lightning thought she might break. She heaved in a great breath as she slowly, painfully slowly squeezed down a little inch. Lightning almost choked for how constricted; she stretched for Fang and gasped, barely two inches in.

When she gathered herself enough to look down again, she stared, incredulous as she slowly swallowed Fang. Every inch, every centimeter and millimeter had her gaping with proportions she didn't know she could stretch. The skin in her wetness, vagina suckling, struggling and parting greedily as Fang's girth overextended, Lightning could feel all of it down to Fang's drip. She shuddered, gawking, then uncontrollably bucked on a clench that sent stars laced with dizziness through her head.

"Hey," Fang's hands were on her as Lightning tried to control her quaking. She sank the last inch and squirmed like a virgin as her innards choked over Fang in expanding ways they hadn't ever before like that. When Lightning could even process again, she registered Fang's hands around her back. Carefully leaning so she wouldn't shift too much in Lightning, Fang's arms were around her in embrace. "Light?" Fang rubbed her back. Lightning wondered how long she'd been doing that. How long had it taken her to sink onto that beast? Lightning could hardly believe it now that she'd swallowed it in. Her insides throbbed, raw with it. "Come on, Light." Fang encouraged, sounding a little worried, actually.

"I don't remember that," Lightning exhaled in a rush, her chest heaving with the mere effort of encompassing Fang.

"You okay?" Fang asked, reclining back from her, and Lightning almost jerked with the angle adjustment, walls impossibly clenching where they had no space. She oozed, and Lightning knew it was from herself in coming. "I thought I lost you a moment there," Fang said earnestly, leaning back on her forearms to take Lightning in.

"You almost did," Lightning breathed slowly to calm her racing heart from taking Fang in. "Did you… get bigger? Or am I just out of practice?"

"It's been seven years," Fang said kindly, lifting a hand to Lightning damp hairline; she pushed back the strands that'd fallen over Lightning's eyes. "Maybe a little of both. More of me growing, probably."

"It feels like you just ripped me a new hymen," Lightning leaned back to Fang's leg for some kind of support in squeezing, dripping, and practically milking Fang. She couldn't even control the calm clenches that had her inhaling every few moments now. God.

Fang smiled at her wryly. "Would you like me to come to make you feel better?"

"Would you like me to smack you?" Lightning returned evenly with the calming of her breaths.

"I don't know," Fang said with a grin, enjoying this much more than she should be allowed to. "I might like that."

"Just shut up a minute. I'll be humping you as soon as I can stop clenching."

"You're clenching?" Fang joked. She shifted and Lightning groaned as Fang's penis impossibly moved with her in Lightning, pressuring her walls every bit. Her back hand tightened on Fang's knee. Fang gave her the second, almost unbelievably keeping quiet for once while Lightning suckled over her in the most wonderful and torturous of ways.

"Lay down, Fang," Lightning ordered, wincing in adjustment that felt so good and painful. God, Fang was huge. Fang started laying back her leg again, but Lightning stopped her from that. "No, no. Knee up."

"Now you want it."

"Stop enjoying this," Lightning snapped, barely containing a gawk as Fang settled to the bed again. "Do you know how fucking deep my vag has stretched for this?"

"Would you like me to measure?" Fang asked with a snarky grin. Lightning _definitely _was going to get her back for this.

"Fucking monster." Fang laid her hands back behind her head casually. Lightning shot the cocky stud a look. Not sure if she herself was ready for it yet, Lightning braced her arm on Fang's lifted knee and pulled back a little bit. Her walls suctioned so hard and squished over the suddenly empty space so bad, Lightning almost choked with it. The lift lasted only a moment before she practically cried to be filled again and dropped back the few, select inches she'd managed with a greedy, wet squishing as she immediately clenched again over Fang.

"Lightning,"

"I've got it," Lightning vainly claimed, then winced again when Fang pressed so tight inside of her, another arm suddenly on her own.

"Let me top," Fang said gently, and Lightning's beating heart squished in pain. This was supposed to be for Fang, not her. She just had to get a handle on the feeling of Fang so huge and deep.

"No."

Fang stroked her cheek. "You're being silly, Light. Let me top the first time to get you adjusted, then you can hump me all you want after, okay?" Lightning finally managed to blink her eyes open again. She found Fang's kind greens just in front of her with gentle fingers on her face that she hadn't felt for the swollen, molten mountain it felt like that was in her. "I'm still going to enjoy it," Fang assured, though Lightning knew from past history she'd like bottoming better. "I could come right now, you're making me so hot with this."

Lightning winced, but finally said, "Okay." Fang smiled, "But just once, then I'm owning you."

"Okay," Fang agreed and kissed her. Powerful arms wrapped around Lightning during it. She was squeezed in in every way imaginable, molten and dizzy and turning on the bed until her back laid flatly gentle on the sheets, Fang above her like a quiet support who kissed all her anxieties straight out of her in lovemaking. Lightning could feel the weight of Fang atop her, warm body pressing so comfortably a fit. Their boobs squished, solid rock of a diamond still so deeply piercing into her body. Lightning grabbed Fang's hair from the back and tangled in her fingers to a favorite spot. She hoped she wasn't teasing Fang too bad with all this foreplay kissing. She felt so hard and heavy in her; Fang must be dying for release.

"Okay," Lightning breathed after they parted for a little breath. She felt so hot and sticky already, not just at her core, but all over, warmth blossomed. She didn't want to come too fast for Fang again. "You can go."

Fang smiled, warm eyes affectionate and loving on her. "See?" Fang said with a soft expression, "Still commanding me."

Lightning rolled her eyes. It was hardly a command. "I'm going to come all over you if you don't stop kissing me and go."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad thing either." Fang smiled, but braced to lift from her to the request just the same. "Ready, princess?"

"You've no idea how much I'm going to spank you when I'm used to this."

Fang's eyes gleamed brightly. Slowly, with caution and gentle caring, she began to lift out of Lightning, who inhaled strongly with the same pleasure-dizzying suckle her innards took in filling the empty space with her juices at Fang's leaving. Fang took it very slow for her and tantalizing as she lifted herself half out of Lightning, leaving Lightning quivering. Warm skin eased against her slickened walls in descending again, the way parting much more easily now that Lightning had taken her in once already. Lightning exhaled fully with Fang's re-entry at an easy pace. "Yeah," Lightning's eyes fluttered with such warm heat blossoming through her belly as Fang started at that easy, controllable pace. "God, you're thick. Your penis took after your head."

Fang chuckled and brushed lips to her cheek with the easy pace not taxing her overmuch. "You're so beautiful, Light."

"Fucking flatterer," Lightning mumbled, pleasure seeping to her every crevasse. She leaked again bad with every dip Fang took, but maybe some of the heat was from Fang. Hopefully.

"It's not flattery if it's true." Lightning shook her sweating head, starting to pant for the heat welling inside her so hot. Her heart was already racing, and Lightning could feel Fang's every push like a deep, reverberating pulse inside her. Her lust welled and seeped.

"Are you anywhere near coming?" Lightning asked in a breath of exhaustion, and Fang took half a moment to answer in a growl.

"Yes."

"Thank God," Lightning's eyes fluttered, feeling a little better as Fang pierced her, steady and slow. She felt Fang's teeth on her shoulder next, and it was a biting pain of relief. Fang always got more primal when she really engrossed in fucking, and the measuring of biting pain countered the rising heat in Lightning's body beautifully. Lightning moaned as Fang worked her body, gripping at her, barely having to do anything, but tried to lift sometimes to give Fang better pleasure in her own, all-encompassing clenching. Lightning seeped, more and more until a hard pinch marked Fang's piercing. She bucked, and it was too fast for her body to handle.

Lightning gushed in flowing over Fang, breath taken, as that beautiful, solid beast impossibly descended through her ultimate clenching, twisting her in such a beautiful, bad way that had Lightning pitched to the edge of a second coming. Then, Fang's floodgates opened and poured into her: molten, seeping, filling seed hotter than any lust Lightning had ever felt of her own or any femme's. So fucking deep inside her, it welled to her walls and flooded, rushing so much so fast, Lightning soaked over in seconds, what felt like lava gushing as her body screamed in irreversibly tight clenching that pitched her well into a second-packed-third release. Lightning's world went white.

She floated, unable to breathe, and not caring. Her body had transcended. Exalted, she bathed in pleasure the likes of which no human should be able. Lightning writhed in it, so overcome with a deep-set feeling of Fang bringing her beyond universes to this place of glorified feeling. She never wanted to leave.

But all highs of ecstasy had an ending, and Lightning's could not last that eternity she needed. Slowly, in her bliss, a buzz started registering, then the heavy, warm weight pressed to her sweaty body. Fang? Something soft pressed to her cheek and it took Lightning a longer time further to realize they were lips. Afraid of speaking, her chest heaved in great, rhythms, and it was a damn good thing breathing came automatically, else Lightning would've happily suffocated in her blissful eternity.

"I love you…" Fang breathed, "So much."

Lightning would've echoed the feeling if she were able, but even speaking seemed like it might break the happy bubble that'd encompassed her body. She could feel Fang in her still, but smaller, limp, and it pleased Lightning to know she'd enjoyed it enough to power down after. From experience, she knew Fang could go for more rounds than one without softening. She must've been pretty spent from holding it for Lightning.

Because she couldn't give voice to it, Lightning just hummed a _Mmm_ instead for Fang, who kissed her cheek in supreme understanding that she always had. "So," Fang said, still breathing a little pantingly. "You liked it?"

Lightning choked on a laugh and more felt Fang smiling than anything else. She finally got her breath back enough to manage. "It wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad? Pfft! I felt you stiffen more than once." Lightning smile with glossy eyes and pet at Fang's hair fondly, hand folding back over her shoulder where it finally rested.

"You were good," Lightning contended.

"More than good," Fang insisted, causing her gentle smile to stretch.

"Perfect."

"That's more like it." Fang grumblingly agreed. "And you weren't half-bad either, so there."

Lightning's eyes shone on her. "Jerk."

"You started it." Fang rested on her body, limp and content.

"What's the damage on my shoulder?" Lightning asked, unable to see it with Fang on her like that, but she felt the sting.

"You're bleeding a little. Nothing serious."

Lightning closed her eyes, smiling. "I'm gonna take you between my breasts in another minute."

"I'm gonna harden in you if you keep talking like that to me."

"You better not."

"Keep talking," Fang encouraged, "We'll see."

"Better scoot yourself right outta me," Lightning warned and picked her right off above her just as, below, Fang's girth started to grow again. Lightning watched it do so, the expansion nosing her folds just before it stopped, millimeters from her opening. She looked at Fang accusingly. "You did that on purpose."

Fang grinned. Lightning shifted her down a few inches and pulled Fang back to kiss. "Fang," she ran a hand through Fang's locks as Fang purred in contentment. "I'm glad you're home again."

Fang's crystalline eyes gleamed. "Me too, Lightning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Paddra:**

**1229 AS, 3 Lynx: Morning**

"Claire, we're gonna be late!" Serah called up the stairs to her where Lightning was hopefully in the hallway. No answer. Serah glanced at Jihl, who munched on some kind of vegetable and yawned in waiting. "Hang on a minute. She might've fallen back asleep. Claire's not much of a morning person."

"Nights are best," Jihl agreed, showing her Umbra roots in utter sleepiness at this time of the day. "Go ahead," she waved Serah off, "But I'm going to doze if you take too long up there."

"Deal," Serah took the stairs and hurried up to Lightning's room above, "Claire?" Serah ventured, but her bedroom door was still closed at this hour. Serah huffed and went to it. "Claire! What are you doing? We're going to miss registration!" her sight opened up to her sister passed out on the bed, Fang's arm around her with a blanket covering them both.

"Claire!" Serah advanced on her in disbelief as Lightning gave a soft murmur of coming to consciousness again. "We're supposed to be leaving, and you're sitting here playing cuddle games with Fang!" she ripped off the blanket. Lightning mewled immediately and curled. The tear away revealed their exact positions with Fang curled up behind her, large erection slid against the underside of Lightning's sex. Serah could even see it peeking through her legs.

"Go away," Lightning mumbled, reaching blindly for the blanket, then scooting back into Fang when she didn't find it.

"We need to get Fang and Jihl registered at the Academy!" Serah insisted in exasperation, "Good sex doesn't merit an excuse to sleep in when we have important things at hand. Come on."

"Hey, Serah," Fang greeted politely, rubbing a smooth hand over Lightning's stomach.

"Fang, get her up!" Serah insisted, going to her drawers to pull out clothes for Lightning. "You guys are going to miss registration!"

"Don't you dare move," Lightning warned, far too comfortable where she was at.

Fang gave her a helpless look. "I'm kind of stuck."

"We don't have time for this today, Claire!" Serah breathed in frustration. Lightning always chose the worst of times to have these escapades, sleeping in after great sex. "Don't make me pull you out of bed again."

"We'll register them at the third hour," Lightning said.

"3 o'clock!" Serah cried in alarm, "Claire, stop having sex! Just get up already!"

"Third hour," Lightning insisted, then added with a little wince. "I can't walk."

"Can't walk!" Serah repeated in crying. "What were you, experimenting with butt-sex? We made an appointment, Claire!"

"Fang's fucking big," Lightning muttered, eyes drifting close again, but this time in pain. Fang stroked her arm, tender.

"You sore, Lightning?"

"We're not having butt sex." Lightning warned, eyes closed in resting.

Fang smiled, hovering over her and leaned to kiss Lightning's cheek. "I don't think I'd fit."

"Fucking cocky," Lightning mumbled.

"Claire, are you serious?" Serah asked, standing from the drawer. "You really want me to call in and change our meeting over your supposed inability to walk?"

"That'd be perfect," Lightning said.

Serah huffed in disbelief, but when Fang pulled away from Lightning to grab for the blanket, she got her first full glimpse at that erection and her eyebrows went up. "Whoa. Really, Fang?" Fang's head lifted to her as innate disbelief had Serah drawing nearer to see, eyes widening at the size. "You might be bigger than Hawke!"

"She's fucking beastly. Now, go make that call and stop staring, Serah." Lightning retorted, eyes still closed in resting. "Get over here," Lightning mumbled, grumpy to Fang, lifting her arm for Fang's to slide in again.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shut up," Lightning snapped to Fang's smile.

"I'm sore too, if it makes you feel better."

"Can you walk?"

"Okay, okay," Fang agreed, cuddling in. "Shutting up."

With a shake of her head, Serah pulled out of the room, but if that was the size Lightning had been fucking yesterday… she supposed a break was deserved justly.

**XXX**

"Late. Late night classes," Jihl clarified quickly. She dropped the sheet in a hand. "In fact, throw me in whatever Lightning's in."

"What?" Lightning balked, "I gave you a whole booklet of classes!"

Jihl shrugged. "I liked most of yours."

"Don't you want to join Umbra classes?" Lightning tried to pitch, "I'm only in one. You'll miss all the Umbra teachings."

"What do I need Umbra classes for? I already know that stuff. I much rather…" Jihl grabbed her ass discretely from behind and squeezed. Lightning grabbed Fang's wrist and fixed a hold tighter than anything to keep from reacting right in front of Amadora, Sergeant Major of the school. "Train under you, Commander." She gave a real good handling. Lightning's throat flexed in strain.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," Jihl released her butt from the grip and gave it a little tap. "Thanks, Light." Lightning glanced her way, but Jihl only smiled her way, 'pleasantly.' She looked so hot, smiling at her like that. Lightning turned back to Amadora, who nodded and wrote down it down on a chart.

"Excellent; Lightning can show you around just fine then." Amadora agreed happily, "Fang, have you decided?"

"Yeah," Fang gave her less-than-organized, circled selection of classes from the vast booklet of them with her free hand. Lightning released her wrist when she realized she was still gripping it. "I want those."

"Yun Yoga's at the top of your list, Fang?"

"I think it'll help me settle a little more."

"If you can sit still for it long enough."

"I don't know," Fang said with a little grin cast her way, "Did you see some of the things in the list? I should be able to hold still for that." Lightning shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"You can bring them along to their classes, Lightning?"

"Yes ma'am," Lightning nodded, "And I can vouch for their capabilities for the advanced training without need of basics."

"I'd expect no less at their ages. Go ahead, Lightning. I've got their names down for the record, but you girls know you're free to quit or leave whenever you'd like. No binding; just let us know if you decide on that."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Amadora nodded. "Go on, then, show 'em where their classes are, Light."

Lightning took her leave with Jihl and Fang tagging behind. She knew where all her classes were to show Jihl, of course, but they didn't start until much later. Fang had a couple of day-circled ones. Lightning flipped the page to glance at her selections; she could show Fang those first, but keep her around till she could lose Jihl on Serah or something. She definitely wasn't toting Jihl alone.

"I'll take you to the fields first," Lightning decided, "You've probably missed the hunting band most, huh, Fang?" When Fang didn't answer, Lightning glanced up. "Fang?" the woman had stopped a few paces back. Alarmingly, Jihl had too. Lightning backtracked to them. "Jihl? Fang?"

"That's the girl you've been fucking?" Jihl purred in a whisper. Lightning followed their eyes to find them just a ways away near the great doors of the giant, communal hall. There, near the tall oaken doors, a chestnut haired beauty. Glimmers of gold-flecked amber reflected in the natural light shining in through the window down hair that fell in warm tussles over her slender shoulders, hair that almost matched her beautiful eyes, gold flecks glittering from those beautiful eyes that could cross a room, they were so beautiful.

"Light," Fang breathed from her other side.

"Oh, you two." Lightning rolled her eyes, but didn't disturb Fang in her gazing. Fang took her limp hand at her side suddenly, silently, staring with such eyes. Lightning couldn't really blame her; Summer must've been quite a sight for the Yun who'd spent so long away.

"What a Yun," Fang barely spoke it.

From her other side, Jihl broke of it sooner and leaned over her shoulder to whisper. "I've never had a Yun threesome before."

And suddenly Fang wasn't the only one with a lady boner anymore.

Lightning coughed and stepped away, distancing from that silky voice and consequentially loosening her fingers from Fang's with the clearing of her throat. "We should… find your classes." Jihl's lips puckered to a kissable pout that Lightning had to tear her eyes from. "Fang."

"She's…" when Jihl took a step towards her again, Lightning raised her voice, almost squeaking.

"Fang!"

Fang snapped of it to help at her demand and stepped between them when she saw the look in Jihl's eyes at Lightning. "Classes, right?" She cast eyes back at Summer when she did so, but the other woman thankfully started to disappear into the lunchroom doors, distraction leaving.

"Yeah, Fang. Classes." Lightning latched onto her arm and tugged, casting Jihl a dark look, who only offered her a mischievous smile for it all and gestured.

"Lead the way."

**XXX**

Mid-day at a semi-slow hour after the lunch rush with only a few tribes and elders hanging around, the door popped open to a warm, familiar smile that half the small bar greeted with a cheer. "Hawke!" The happy-spirited Yun grinned and nodded to a few familiars who'd lifted their glasses to greet her. Lebreau polished off a washed cup of water as the attractive hunk made her way to the bar, toting a little miniature in strong arms as she came.

Dark haired, Hawke had unusually coloring in that her hair was simply black, one-colored and not as exotic as some of her fellow, full-blooded Yuns. A rarity in itself, that. With the meshing of cultures since the demise of the Sages and men, their grand world had fused anew. With Umbra help, Yuns spread the length of the world and back, growing into a culture with the love of children that'd been born out of surviving once, but now existed in harmony. Very few purebreds remained in the world; only a select few Umbra and Yuns could claim that title anymore. Everyone had a piece of Yun in their children now, which just made Hawke all the rarer wherever she went.

Hair wasn't the only thing that set Hawke apart. With pale skin the color of cream and a slashing, inked tattoo across her nose under dazzling eyes of sharp and beautiful ice. And Lebreau knew from firsthand experience just how blessed the Yun was in the talent of lovemaking. She was one of the few who'd given a child to the Umbra and practically revered for it. That wasn't the reason Lebreau favored her, though. Whether it was that charming smile, the carefree playfulness, or these idle stops she always made bringing little Scotch to the bar, Lebreau found her irresistibly loveable.

"'Brue!"

"Hey, Baby," Lebreau greeted with a puckered smile that almost purred. She looked to Hawke's little miniature held on her side like a babe, though she wasn't. Eight years old and squirrely, the little one took most after her daddy. Dark hair on pale skin, a small little body with lots of strength beyond her looks, the little squirt was a startling image of her father, but for those crystalline, amber-brown eyes from her mother. Hawke always boasted of that sea-faring wench with such pride; she loved Scotch more than anything, and Lebreau knew it. "How's our favorite little piper faring on this sunny day?"

"Lebreau!" Scotch squeaked, eyes lighting up as Hawke deposited her on a stool beside her, which Scotch ignored to use only as a stepping stone in her launch over the bar to hug Lebreau.

"Oof," Lebreau took a step back in catching the four foot little one, luckily with a closed closet behind her to keep her from toppling.

"Scotchhh," Hawke reprimanded warningly, "What did I say about hug-jumping people who aren't full Yun or Umbra?"

Lebreau grinned and waved her off. "It's okay, Hawke." Hawke settled into a seat on the other side of the bar. Lebreau smilingly released the heavy little child, muscle-bound like her daddy. "It's been awhile, Scotchy. You want some raspberry water, Baby?"

"Ooh!" Scotch cooed, "Yes, please! I missed you, Aunt Lebreau. Daddy said we could visit before daycare."

"Did she?" Lebreau cast the father a shining-eyed smile, then patted little Scotch's booty. "Well, go on, then. Hop the counter, you little athlete, and I'll get you the drink of champions."

Happy to, Scotch hopped the five-foot counter like a vault right into her seat again. "She gets that from her mother," Hawke told proudly, "She's lithe as an arrow, that one. So, 'Brue," Hawke offered the most heart-warming smile. "You ready to bear my beautiful, pale-skinned babies yet?"

"More sisters!" Scotch cheered as Lebreau pushed a bowl of peanuts before the little one. "I'd love to have a little sister from you, Aunty 'Brue."

Lebreau shook her head. Filling the rest of her cup with juiced raspberries, she reached out a hand and ruffled the little one's hair. "Maybe someday, squirt." She eyed Hawke with exasperated, but smiling eyes. "Like when your daddy helps me flip on this place and expand it the way I want."

"Oh, 'Brue of my heart." Hawke gripped her chest. "You wound me with this teasing. How am I to spread my legacy of pale Yuns without your helping hand?"

Lebreau leaned on the counter with a grin. "The same way I'll flip this place without the helping hand of my sturdy Yun studs."

"I won't?" Hawke asked with round eyes.

"Someday, I hope you do." Lebreau smiled into those eyes, close across the counter now.

"Kiss her, daddy! Maybe she'll change her mind and gimme another sister for our legacy!"

The corner of Hawke's mouth quirked in the most adorable way. The little scamp. Lebreau didn't put it over Hawke to plot this out with Scotch. "Can I kiss the lady?" Hawke asked.

"You can do anything you want to the lady," Lebreau allowed with a light spirit, "So long as you know the price."

"My Aku lady," Hawke said with a smile, reaching out a hand for Lebreau's cheek. "Always working the merchant's business."

"Tempted?" Lebreau asked, and was rewarded with a grand kiss that had her toes curling in modern-designed heels of the Brell inventors. Hawke's lips only parted hers in the slowest of fashions. She didn't stay away for long.

"Always."

Lebreau kissed her again, captive as any to that honeysuckle mouth of gold. Hawke groaned after a moment, and Scotch chuckled from her spot in the booth.

"You made daddy hard, Aunty." Hawke finally parted with a smile free of any shame or guilt.

"She does that a lot, Scotchy."

"You should help her get the bar and expand it, Dad."

"Ah, there's the wisdom I wanna hear," Lebreau kissed the adorable one's head, who giggled. "Smart kid."

"But baby," Hawke stood and ruffled her little fluff of black hair, almost to her shoulders like Mom's, "That would cut into my time with youu." Scotch giggled and started to laugh.

"Dad. Dad!"

"Who's my little favorite mushroom?"

She burst into a fit of giggles and slapped at her, "Stop it, Daddy!"

Hawke leaned over and kissed the top of her pretty little head all over, down to her cheek. Lebreau had no problem seeing why Hawke was such a hit with a kid like that. She wasn't the only one staring after that pretty face.

"So, Hawke, what'll it be?"


	5. Chapter 5

Serah ventured with her partner, wide-eyed in taking in the beauty that surrounded her in this forest, cavern-laden place. A good ways from Paddra, this venture was farther away than their usual haunt, but Serah had come out this way before. Her parents allowed it as long as stuck with a partner, and Sky, being the new volunteer and practically Fang's sister, they trusted immensely.

Serah wasn't fully trained in her Umbra talents; lacking her mother's great strength, she held Umbra speed at her disposal and basic self defense skills, but little else. Her interest lay more in the digging and discovery of history, rather than the fighting and hunting arts of most Yun-Umbra born. Serah had never felt her skills rested with the warrior arts of her sister; defend herself and evade to no end, and she wielded magic, but the place she felt most at ease was here, surrounded by wilderness and history just waiting to be uncovered again. Thankfully, Academy had opened those options to her, else she may have never discovered this in born love for history she'd discovered.

Serah battled the leaves, rocks, and old vines of the ancient forest with her friend. They'd taken a route they'd been on before, but hopefully, the path might lead to new things yet to be discovered in this place. A forest of wilderness, caves, and old encampments, it'd once been the home of their ancestors long ago. The search party had found treasures here before, of course, and the place had been searched over, a known history encampment, but Serah never passed up the chance to simply be in these places when she could. They captivated her. "Sky," Serah called to her trudging friend behind her. "Do you remember this place?"

"I remember all places." Sky answered simply in her usual, grumpy mood.

"Oh, right," Serah remembered, of course, "Your memory's perfect, isn't it?"

"Pretty damn close, yeah."

Sky was relatively new to Serah's small group of history buffs. A full-blooded Yun, Sky was a tall, proud, shining example of her people. With long, lovely black hair that fell to her waist with natural highlights of deep blue coloring her hair, she was Yun as they came in appearance. With a sharp face set in perpetual scowl and eyes that matched her namesake on a stormy day, Sky would be considered beautiful by anyone who liked that sharp, drawn back jawline and a moody air. It wasn't an instantly-startling beauty like some had, but the attachment to her features could grow as one stared at her.

It was a little unusual that she held an interest in archeology like this, but Serah knew her to be a great and fierce huntress as well. Shared interests, it seemed, as Serah couldn't really blame her for enjoying the historical outdoors as much as she did like this. "How does that work anyway?" Serah asked, curious about her memory. "Do you remember individual leaves? Like this one?" She tugged on a green-leafed tree off a branch for emphasis. "Or is it more widely general?"

"I remember that your left iris has the smallest sliver of blue nuzzled in the gray." Sky revealed casually, making Serah startle to a stop at the easy admittance. "And that you wore a white blouse with four buttons, last I saw you. It was pretty." Serah glanced her way in surprise, but Sky wasn't looking at her. Rather, the woman squinted off another direction, frowning more than she usually did.

"Thank you," Serah mumbled, though it wasn't clear if Sky heard her or not. "So… leaves, huh?"

"Something like that," Sky shook her head after another moment and looked back her way. She gestured for Serah to continue on again.

"It must get pretty crowded in your head," Serah casually conversed, stepping up the next stone hidden in the leaves and twigs, branches slippery between the trees. "Having all that stimuli in your head all the time."

"Sometimes," Sky shrugged, following up behind her with that furrowed brown of keen interest. "Only when I'm thinking on it so much. Otherwise, it's nothing unusual."

"It still sounds interesting."

"Yeah," Sky seemed to brush off, "Try having daughters who recite every bedside word you share with their mother."

"Oh!... dear."

"We learned to shut the door fast," Sky shook her head, "Not many Yuns mind, but I'm not a fan of my children overhearing."

"Well," Serah laughed, "That's very Umbra of you, Sky."

"You take after your Yun dad more, huh?" Sky assumed correctly.

"In some aspects, I suppose so." Serah confessed, then asked thoughtlessly, "What about you, Sky? Do you take after your mom or dad more?"

Sky shifted, darting a quick, unsettled glance her way. Serah froze as soon as she said it. She wasn't supposed to ask after Sky's parents; living with Fang's family, she understood that to be some kind of sensitive spot for Sky. "I don't know." Sky finally said, "Jaeger, maybe. She straightened me out the most." Serah nodded quietly and let the subject drop.

Though Sky was practically sister to Fang, Serah wasn't all that close to the woman. They'd conversed before, of course, knew each other's families and often saw each other at Academy and gatherings, but Serah's one on one time with the woman had been rather limited until she'd joined the archeology team a couple of weeks ago. She wasn't so well versed with the woman that she'd call them good friends, but her parents trust was well-placed. Sky was a good person and, even surprised as she'd been when the woman had joined the team, Serah welcomed someone she considered extended family of her own.

Besides, Fang and Lightning knew Sky well and it made Lightning just slightly more comfortable with her archeological digs. Anything that had Lightning less protective was a good thing in Serah's book. "What about you?" Sky finally asked, still peering out with a frown to the woods. "Where's the urge to dig up old artifacts come from in you?"

Serah smiled shyly, glad Sky didn't seem mad by the slip up of mentioning her parents to her. Well, no grumpier than usual, at least. "Maybe my mom's side," Serah confessed, "The Umbra shaped the world, you know. I kinda like finding their secrets."

"Sounds more like a Croft interest," Sky pointed out, meaning the clan most known for history buffs and adventurers.

"Maybe," Serah shrugged, "I took a couple of semesters of it at the Academy and fell in love. It's wonderful out here. The digs make me feel alive, you know?"

"Like the rush Yuns get in fighting," Sky nodded her understanding.

"What about you?" Serah asked more cautiously. "When did you get interested in historical digging and stuff?"

"I don't recognize this." Sky abruptly said, cutting off the line of questioning. Serah glanced up in surprise. "Have you been here?"

A quick check of her surroundings revealed Sky's correctness. "Not that I remember, no…"

"I don't remember it either." Sky reached at her back and pulled free the compound longbow she'd strapped there before the venture and nocked an arrow into the loop. "Stay close to me, Serah," Sky ordered, bow held down, but ready.

"Do you sense something?" Serah asked, instinctively moving closer to her armed defender.

"No," Sky shook her head, "But new places are dangerous. Keep your senses open and bolt if I order it."

Serah followed in close behind. She didn't sense anything either, but she didn't question her protector. This was why her parents trusted her out here without them. Serah watched around them with growing wonder. "Should we call the others?"

"In a minute," Sky confirmed, stepping lightly through the place. It'd seem like just another walk in the woods to Serah if Sky hadn't confirmed their surroundings were new, but as they drew deeper along, a rock edifice started to rise at their right. Sky took the lower path in front of it and continued downward as it rose high into the sky. Serah tagged along close behind her, curious eyes taking in the vine-covered rock surface that hadn't been disturbed in years. After another moment, Sky finally stopped. "We're getting too far out," she claimed. "We can grab the others and head back. I know the way."

"You don't think this'll end at a river glade?" Serah asked, able to hear the rushing water on the sounds of the critters in these trees.

"I do," Sky confirmed, "But I don't see it yet." She gestured and Serah saw, around the curve of the high rock edifice north, the trees went on for some time, farther than she could see. But that didn't make sense.

"I hear the water." Serah protested.

"Me too," Sky confirmed with a wary glance around her, then up. "But I don't see it."

"What are those?" Serah asked, spotting something against the rock wall down the way, half hidden behind a tree.

"What?"

"Look, Sky," Serah pointed, which probably didn't help any. "Statues!"

Sky fingered her bow, but allowed them to continue a little further until they came into clearer view, then all the way up to them. Serah hurried by the last step, recognizing the design, even at a distance. "Sky!" Serah exclaimed in excitement, heart starting to race at the eight foot statues of two Umbra woman before the rock wall. "She's Umbra," Serah said, stepping up before the Umbra to analyze. She gazed up its tall front, then blinked when she saw some kind of black spot high above in the rock face. "Sky, what is that?"

Sky followed her eyes to it, that black space that appeared in the wall. She squinted again. "It's a… hole."

"Like an entrance?" Serah asked, heart pumping excitedly.

"An entrance?" Sky frowned.

"It makes sense," Serah exclaimed, realizing it in that moment. "These statues are of the Umbra. Only Umbra can Witch Walk, Sky. And look where the entrance is!"

"Where a Witch could walk…" Sky murmured, understanding.

"I want to go up there."

"Serah, it's day." Sky reminded, gesturing to the sun peeking through the leaves. "And the sun's only coming through in patches. Even if it was night, your parents would kill me if I let you try that. We gotta go back to the group."

"Oh man," Serah ached to leave such a place with live statues right there and all. "Sky, there's even writing on them, look!"

Sky sighed. Putting back the arrow and stringing her bow to her back again, she stepped up behind Serah and asked. "Let me see."

"You can read the old Umbra script?"

"Just let me see, Serah."

**2 Hours Later**

"And it's got the ancient scripture of some of the first Umbra rulings _during _the war. It turns out, that little hole might be a secret Umbra hiding place with a whole _cavern _inside where they started to store their people, food, family valuables, who knows what we might find there of so many possibilities and so many clans, all that history that can be in one simple place, I'm so excited to see what we might find in there and explore!"

"Calm down, Serah," One of the team, Kayla, laughed, "We'll only see when night hits, not sooner."

Serah breathed out a long exhale in trying to relax herself back down again. "I'm just really excited, Kayla. I haven't made what could be a great find yet, you know?"

"It's only your second year in field work," Kayla calmed, "You'll get there, Serah. This one could be it, you know."

"I hope so," Serah sighed forlornly, gazing off into the distance where Sky, some Croft, and a couple others of diverse clans chopped at a few of the giant trees shading the rock wall. They hoped to have them down by that night for Serah to walk the Cliffside like she wanted. Serah watched Sky chop with the barrowed axe, hair tied up in a ponytail now as she worked up a sweat with the laborious work. Serah was used to beautiful girls pulling their weight and then some with the wondrous strength of the Yuns or Umbra, but there was something so… girly about Sky, she looked out of place doing it. It seemed much more of a Hawke chore or a Fang one to be putting all that effort like that.

Hawke… the thought of her reminded Serah of the conversation she'd shared with Gale yesterday, which thrust Serah into contemplation again deeply about children. Gale seemed so happy with hers, recommending Hawke, who sounded sweet as a father. Were children something Serah wanted so soon? She was behind others in this, yes, but it wasn't unusual for Umbra to wait so long… Serah just didn't know.

"Ut oh," Kayla commented beside her, "I've seen eyes like that before."

"What?" Serah asked, coming out of it only briefly.

Kayla nodded in a general direction. "You looking?"

"Looking…?" Serah followed her eyes to Sky. "Oh! No! Kayla, no!"

"No?" Kayla asked with a smile of amusement.

"I wasn't… I was just dozing off, thinking."

"Riiight," Kayla grinned, "Well, just what I've heard through the grapevine if you wanna know, Sky packs one almost as big as Hawke."

"Sky packs?" Serah repeated, taken off guard, then realized what she'd uttered at Kayla's laugh. "I mean! I know Sky packs. Sky has to pack. She's a family friend... It's just that… I…" Kayla looked at her with a knowing smile, "Kayla, it's not like that! I don't…" desperate for a turn of subject before terrible rumors started to fly, Serah blurted. "Fang's as big as Hawke."

Kayla's eyebrows shot up. "Fang." Serah's eyes popped. She covered her mouth. "You've experienced _the _Fang who's just gotten back from making both the Umbra Elders pregnant?" How did Kayla know that? Someone at yesterday's party must've had a gabby mouth. Probably Jaeger. It took a second longer to process Kayla's misinterpretation.

"Kayla, it's— "

"Isn't Fang like, totally your sister's number one fuck buddy since they were kids? Or did you do her, you know… together?" Kayla interrupted, then at the stricken look on Serah's face, her eyes popped too. "Serah, you dog!" she playfully smacked Serah's arm, "Damn, girl! That's awesome. And Fang's as big as _the _Hawke?"

"Kayla— "

"You are officially my new badass," Kayla continued with a hand at her back, "And you know, I always thought there was something electric between you and big Sis."

"What?!"

"I mean, you're almost identical. That's kinda hot. Do you do threesomes with femmes? 'Cuz if you do, I want in. If you, you know," she gave Serah eyebrows, "Like brunettes too, that is."

"Um," Serah uttered, mind racing desperately to diffuse this. Kayla wouldn't hear her denials, but she had to put this down so it wouldn't get back to Lightning. Serah had to make it seem unappealing as possible. "We use condoms." Serah uttered the first thing.

"Not with three femmes, we won't." Kayla smiled her way and winked. "But if penetration's how you like it, I wouldn't mind strapping on a vibrator. Just so long as you use it on me after."

"You're a Croft!" Serah cried suddenly; these people were supposed to be bookish and historical, not sex-kinky like the Brell.

"I take after my mom's side," Kayla explained, "She grew up right when those were being invented, so I have no problem with toys." Kayla leaned in and kissed her cheek briefly. "Think about it for me. I'd love to join the sister-cest crew." She started to stand.

"Kayla!" Serah blurted in panic, making the other woman pause to look back at her again. "Don't tell anyone... what I said."

Kayla grinned. "Of course not, chicka. I'll see you around, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**XXX**

"She's as big as Hawke," The enthused, seventeen-year-old told shamelessly.

"You slept with Fang already, now that she's back?"

Ivy grinned. Straightening her sleeveless leather, she leaned back in her chair, careful not to squish the bottom of her spiked-green mohawk when she kicked up her boots to the table. "What can I say? Fang likes 'em young."

Summer lifted a perfectly thin, chestnut eyebrow that matched her hair in acute skepticism. Fang in fact, did not like them young. She liked older women. All Fang had ever slept with was older women. Even Lightning was just a tint older than Fang, which Summer inwardly reckoned, put Fang at immense ease in fucking her for that fact alone. More than likely, Ivy was simply stirring things up with fibs and rumors as she often liked to do. "Uh-huh."

"You don't think I know?" Ivy challenged, sitting up and crackling her leather-strapped fists. "Ask her," she posed bravely, "Ask her who was making her squirm last night." _That _was more concerning. Fang was a squirmer, and with Ivy directly telling her to ask the source of it all… "I wouldn't be surprised if she got me pregnant," Ivy went on, resting back against the chair again at the first hint of Summer's discomfort. "Her fit was so tight, I barely had to do anything. She was very pleasing."

Big red flag: Fang would never sleep with Ivy period, but especially not without a condom. Fang knew all about Ivy's messed-up background more than anyone. She'd never have been that desperate. And Lightning would've offered herself, Summer was sure.

"I don't know about that," Kale vied. Sitting beside her, the platinum-blonde woman wore a loose ponytail today that had her red streaks especially standing out in that messy tail. The father of her firstborn, Kale was an impressive woman, more athletic than robust, but by no means lacking in studliness down below. Confident, assured, and perfectly at ease with tough-girl prettiness and some of the best abdominals Summer had ever seen, Kale was a real sweetheart and Summer had been damn lucky to get pregnant with hers first. She'd been the perfect sweetheart in carrying Summer through it. "Fang was giving Lightning eyes all night on a promise Lightning made. You telling me you were in on it?"

"No," Ivy countered confidently, "Today. She's in Academy now, you know."

"What?" Summer asked, startled by the revelation. "Fang's in Academy already?"

"Right now," Ivy nodded proudly, smug. "I only had her a few hours ago."

"Where is she?" Summer asked, whole attention focusing on this. She hadn't gotten to see Fang last night because of Ember's passing illness, probably having munched on something she shouldn't have picked up again, but Summer hadn't realized how quickly Lightning would bring in Fang to Academy. It'd been a long time since Summer had seen her; too long. Summer didn't know what she'd say, but she wanted to see her old friend again. Fang had been young when she'd left, seventeen. Summer wanted to see her as a woman now. Even with limited contact over those years, the knowledge of Fang so close now brought an overwhelming urge to see her old friend.

"Getting creamy in your panties there, Summer?" Ivy asked with a self-satisfied smirk like she'd accomplished something. "I know you, ah," she made a lewd, rolling click with her tongue. "Like them young."

"Hey," Kale snapped, getting defensive over her. "Knock it off, Ivy."

"I'd love to." Ivy licked her lips. Summer held a hand to Kale's arm to keep her from standing or causing some kind of commotion over it. "I'm 12 years younger. Is that a bigger turn on, Summer?"

"Ivy," Summer spoke patiently, though she found it a little harder to do with the girl with the unlikely thought that she'd been with Fang a few hours ago. "You're doing it again, Sweetie. Take a minute, Ivy. No one's trying to start a fight with you."

"Yeah, whatever." Ivy picked up her weapon from where it rested against the table. "I've got practice."

Summer sighed when she went. Kale just shook her head. "She's not your responsibility, Summer."

"I feel bad for her," Summer confessed. "You know how Luna is. That could've been Sky if she didn't get out."

"It's not Sky, though," Kale corrected, trying to be kind about it with a hand at Summer's back. "She'd flip if she heard you're trying to help her again. You know how sensitive Sky is about anything with relation to her mom."

"She sat here," Summer reminded, not having initiated. Though Sky wasn't actual sisters with Ivy, she might as well have been. Ivy belonged to one of Luna's two studly mates. Sky's own father had been the third, and her death had been a prime source of Luna's dip into madness, though Summer reckoned it'd started well before that had even happened. She didn't know as much as Fang about the situation; even having bore two of Sky's children, Sky didn't like to talk about it, but she understood the source of Sky's insecurities and swayed development lay in that family. Thank God Jaeger had saved her long ago, else she'd have grown even more troubled than Ivy.

Kale rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll talk to her if you want to keep trying to help. Better that than Sky sees you with her and flips out."

"Okay," Summer agreed with a breath. Kale was right; Sky would freak over their speaking alone, worse with Ivy propositioning her. She cast her first childgiver an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Kale."

"Anything I can do," Kale gave the smile right back, one of heart-warming proportions. "What about Fang, Summer? Wanna look for her?"

"Her or Lightning," Summer nodded, standing along with Kale. "Let's do that. It's been too long since I've seen Fang."

"Where we find one, we'll find the other," Kale agreed, gently leading her away. "I have a feeling she misses you too."

"Don't get a girl's hopes up," Summer chided with a smile.

"Just being realistic." Kale smiled when Summer looked her way and kissed the top of her head. "After you."

**XXX**

Breathing raggedly after a good, harsh day of workout, Lightning's legs needed a break. If they'd been sore this afternoon, she'd attribute this new ache to fire, like Fang was dipping inside her again. She really had to get accustomed to that girth on Fang, goodness. She couldn't spend every day on rubber legs like this. Stripping of her sports bra and jeans, Lightning tossed the garments into a dirty bag she'd wash once home. Her panties followed after, and Lightning grabbed the clean towel from her small locker space to head to the showers next. Just as she shut the locker door to bathe, Lightning cursed for forgetting the shampoo in her locker. She started the combo again to fetch it out.

Before she could even manage that, however, something pressed against her back. "Excuse me," a familiar voice rang up behind her, stiffening Lightning in every way imaginable at the serene press of silky strands to her back. "I just need to reach my locker a moment. An arm rose against her own, but higher, to the locker just above Lightning. With those damn gun heels, Jihl had her at a height disadvantage of a good, few inches on top of the one she had already. Lightning, pretty tall at five foot seven between her Yun and Umbra blood, felt like a cowering shrimp between the locker and her.

"Jihl," Lightning swallowed and bit down, thankful at least for Jihl's hair cloaking her body, providing a miniature shield between them of hair. Hair that felt silky as the finest, golden chocobo steed. Dammit. "I thought Rothe held you back to talk."

"Not for long," Jihl echoed casually, spinning the dial on the locker in a way that wasn't even a combination. "You know, Lightning. You were good out there… commanding us… " fingers lifted to brush Lightning's exposed, naked side at the hip. It had her completely petrified. "Then joining us in combat…" she gently stroked, not nearing any sensitive zones… yet, but she might as well have been cupping her sex for how it made her tingly and lightheaded. "I like a girl who plays both sides."

"That's…" Lightning choked and only managed, "So?" which wasn't quite how she wanted to end the sentence.

Jihl's fingers rose a little higher on her slender side. "Mhmm." She murmured straight into her ear like a hum. Lightning could feel the smile on her lips as she whispered. "That's so." Jihl's warm fingers brushed under her breasts, still refusing to touch her sensitive places. Lightning's tired mind raced on overdrive, acute awareness of those fingers making it worse on herself. "I'd stop if you ordered it." Jihl whispered to her quietly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lightning's voice locked up. Right here and now, Jihl offered it. If she really meant it, Lightning didn't know, but true or not, she was giving her the chance to say it now. Why wasn't her throat working? She just had to say the little syllable now_, stop_.

"Make any sound," Jihl cooed straight to her brain, seeming to snap-freeze her synapses of response. "And I'll pull away now, and never touch you like this again."

Never? Lightning's head turned back to look at Jihl over her shoulder as fingers skated to caress a breast, cupping it. She looked into deep, olive eyes, silent. Jihl's lips formed a perfectly satisfied smile. "I didn't think so." Lightning's eyes closed as she squeezed a breast. Hair seemed to melt away from her body, as per the magic Umbra talent, she retracted the long strands she wore as clothing atop herself. Lightning suddenly felt the hot press of flush breasts to the horizontal span of her back.

Jihl gripped her tightly in a strong hand, warm fingers pressing over a tingling breast that hardened and pebbled under stroking fingers that made her gasp when they squeezed. Some of her team cast eyes and smiles her way when they saw what Jihl was doing to her. The sway of Jihl's hips as her high hand dropped to her high leg pulled Lightning from it enough not to care either way. Jihl's body felt so warm, Lightning felt like an addict. She didn't let sex command her like this, that was Fang's thing, but the way Jihl felt against her, so fitted and perfect— "Ah," Lightning hissed when she bit her shoulder.

"Are these Fang's?" Jihl hissed right back, probably meaning her bruises.

"Yes."

Lightning's jaw flexed as she bit into a particularly tender patch of bruises Fang had given. She bit into and suckled them. "Now they're mine." Jihl whispered with a lick. The fiery heat between Lightning's legs was starting to go molten again. She'd be teased for this.

"Light?"

Lightning's eyes popped open. "Summer." She realized how held she was in Jihl's arms with her stroking. A rush of sense came back. She couldn't do this; Jihl was sexy as fuck and Lightning wanted her bad, but she wasn't ready for a lifetime commitment to one girl yet. She was only 24! Lightning snagged Jihl's hand before warm fingers could nuzzle into her folds and make this worse than it already was.

"She can join," Jihl murmured right back.

"Mnn!" Lightning wriggled from the grip and squirmed, almost running headlong into Summer down the way. "I've got to go." Their cultures were just too different for them to share sex, no matter how stunning Jihl looked to her in that lengthening hair.

"Lightning, dear." Jihl's gaze burnt after her, but she didn't try to stop Lightning as she grabbed Summer's arm to pull her to the showers room.

"We-we'll talk later, Jihl."

"You okay?" Summer asked, unsurely glancing back at the Umbra as Lightning dragged her through the door away and let it close behind them.

"You okay?" Summer asked, unsurely glancing back at the Umbra as Lightning dragged her through the door away and let it close behind them.

"She wants to marry me," Lightning echoed in extreme frustration as steam rose from the cracks of the soundproof, glass-doored showers in use. In attempt to restrict the free-flying sex everywhere, the Academy had them installed for student use of just that, if students needed. It worked sometimes. Only a couple other girls milled about in the open area.

"Really?" Summer asked in startled surprise.

"That's what sex means to the Umbra," Lightning finally breathed out, still hot all over from Jihl's touch. "And she's been trying to do me since the moment she arrived. I almost just let her too."

"Oh," Summer frowned. "You're sure about that?"

"Yeah," Lightning ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Hey, Light." Summer lifted a long-fingered hand to Lightning's sweaty hairline to brush back her locks. The amber glints in her eyes twinkled like precious shards. "You're stressing about this too much. She's your friend, right? Just talk to her about it."

"Any time I talk to her, she gets halfway there to doing me." Lightning sweated, "I can't win."

"Sweetie," Summer calmed in that ever-soothing, silken voice that settled all things. "You're flustered; I can still smell you from the locker room. Do you want me to take off that tension?"

"You won't marry me, right?"

Summer let off an easy chuckle. Catching her lips to Lightning, Lightning slowly melted under the caressing touch of her beautiful friend. She was already hot from Jihl, and Summer was no mediocre second. Lightning moaned when those slender fingers touched her where Jihl had prodded. Flattened to the stone wall, she puffed. "You're sensitive today," Summer off-handedly commented.

"Jihl," Lightning mumbled between kisses, then remembered the source of her soreness there. "And Fang!"

"Fang?" Summer asked, suspicions confirmed about this. Of course Lightning would sleep with Fang when she got back; even without seven years' practice with studs, they were best friends. "You rode Fang hard last night?"

"She's fucking huge." Lightning complained, legs shaking precariously with an impending high fuzzing her brain. "We didn't even go fast. Not once." Thankfully seeing her legs were about to give, Summer pulled Lightning in against her and lifted her leg at a slant for Lightning to finish riding out her high clamped over Summer's thigh. "Thanks," she huffed more raggedly, immediately tightening flexed legs over the thigh, which clenched straight up her core. A warm hand at her back rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Maybe you're just out of practice, Light?" Summer suggested, "It's no shame that you've preferred femmes."

Lightning waited to answer, in equal pain and pleasure from this impending orgasm. She steadied herself against Summer's body, rode her down one last time, and clenched herself into oblivion, clinging to Summer until her head cleared enough again. "Feel better?" Summer asked kindly, supporting her up on her leg. Lightning didn't trust herself to stand. She rested her head, nuzzled to Summer's arm and chest.

"Thanks," Lightning breathed eventually, then finally lifted her head. "Maybe it's just me, but Fang put me out of commission, she was so thick. I'm telling you, it was crazy, Summer."

"You certainly seem more exhausted than usual for a quickie," Summer allowed. "Can you stand? I'll help you shower if you need it." With Summer's help, Lightning wincingly got to her feet. The first thing she spotted over Summer's shoulder was a wide-eyed face staring at them pressed together, Lightning nakedly clinging to Summer's body for support.

"Talk about crazy," Lightning nodded over her shoulder where their watcher's eyes got impossibly bigger. "I think we have a fan."

Summer turned her head, spotting a wide-eyed woman with a giant, pointy hard-on. "Fang!"

Lightning balked in protest at the sudden lack of support as Summer's arms went limp. Legs not ready for that, she crumpled to the ground with an "Ow!" as a shower door slammed in only a second.

"Oh!" Summer only realized once the shower door had closed again. "Light!" She bent to help Lightning back up to weak legs. "Are you okay?"

"She's not _that _stunning," Lightning complained, knees weak and hurting.

"How long has she been standing there?" Summer asked, now the one fretting as she pulled Lightning back up.

"Probably the whole time."

The shower door opened only a sliver crack for a frightened voice to echo out. "I'm sorry!" then closed again. Lightning rolled her eyes, but Summer's gaze stayed intently on the foggy-glass, soundproof door.

"We should talk to her," Summer said.

"If you wanna give her a seizure, go ahead." Lightning winced as they took a step. "My legs are gonna give again." Summer didn't let her stand another moment before picking her up like a cradled baby to her chest. Lightning sighingly rested her head to Summer's shoulder. "Too bad I can't carry you in like this. That'd really stop her heart on the spot."

"What?" Summer asked, distracted.

"Just put me down in one of the baths," Lightning sighingly said. "She'll love seeing you enter her shower, Summer."

"You think so?" Lightning snorted at the response. "I haven't seen her for seven years, Light." Summer reminded, "I got so busy with Rivera and Ember, the Academy, and— "

"She'll be happy to see you, Summer." Lightning interrupted her frets. "She doesn't hold you having children against you for not visiting, trust me." When Summer still seemed unsure of herself, she added. "You're going to say hello to her again sometime, aren't you? Might as well be after you caught her peeping, right?"

"Oh, Lightning," Summer said as if in reprimand, but Lightning could see that consideration in her eyes as she lowered her into one of the tubs. Lightning laughed.

"Go already. She's dying of the suspense."

Summer kissed her cheek in appreciation of the encouragement. "I'm sorry for dropping you."

Lightning shooed her. "Go."

Pulling her water on hot, Summer finally smiled and left. Lightning knew she didn't need the bidding of good luck. She rested back in the tub, legs relieved as the door shut behind Summer, but mind quickly turning back to her Umbra roommate and friend. Lightning leaned back and tried to relax.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer only opened the door a crack and didn't immediately look in, but kept her head down at first. "Fang?"

Fang cleared her throat inside and finally answered, "Hey Summer."

"Can I come in?" Summer asked in a more shy fashion than she would've guessed in greeting her old friend again. "Or would you prefer me to wait out here?"

"You can come in," Fang mumbled, and when Summer glanced up, she saw Fang was facing the other way. She had the most perfectly rounded ass, coming up from thick, muscular thighs that Summer tore her eyes from as Fang started to turn. Her gaze met Fang's pretty, eye-catching face that took Summer off guard. Fang had been a pretty thing as an adolescent, but she'd grown up beautiful with a full, heart-shaped face, the perfect lips of a woman, and eyes that stared straight into the heart, crystal green and amorous. They drew Summer instantly, so prettily set. Her friend had matured into a full woman over the years. "You're beautiful," Summer uttered because she couldn't help it, Fang's beauty was so alluring.

The comment made those lips smile, less shy with a short, secondary laugh. "Looks who's talking."

Summer brushed that sweet comment off. "I haven't changed."

"You were always that beautiful," Fang complimented, reminding Summer of old times with her.

"I forgot how charming you are," Summer said with a smile. "That was one of the first things that drew me to you when we were younger."

"I was just lucky to snag your attention," Fang laughed without menace, "Lucky you liked us younglings; me, Sky, and Lightning."

"You might've been the start of that." Summer confessed, which made Fang glow like a proud kid. Ignoring the spray of water, Summer stepped into it and hugged her. The water was icy cold on her back, but Fang's arms coming around her, even left cold from the water, made her a little happier again and a little warm inside. "You didn't have to do that," Summer chided, reaching back to turn the knob from cold to warm again.

"Didn't want to be rude first seeing you again," Fang explained sheepishly, then added, "Sorry for peeping. I was caught off guard and didn't mean to be staring or anything— "

"It's okay, Fang." Summer cut off. She lifted her hand to Fang's back and rubbed it. Fang felt so strong and solid under her grasp. "I'm just glad to see you again."

"Me too, Summer." Fang told in confession, "I'm really happy to see you too."

Summer finally released her and wished she didn't have to. With her clothes all drenched already and the remnants of Lightning's lust on her leg, she asked. "Do you mind if I shower with you? I don't have any shampoo or soap with me."

"You can," Fang nodded, thankfully not seeming shy of the request or anything. Summer hadn't been sure how Fang would be in coming home from the Umbra lands, but she'd seemed to retain her Yun confidence and half. "I apologize in advance for getting hard," Fang added, "You're really beautiful, Summer."

"Oh, Fang," Summer smiled grandly, finding her absolutely charming like memory served to tell. "I remember you much cuter in stumbling over lines like that."

"I can stutter if you want," Fang offered while she removed her soggy shirt, making Summer laugh. She discarded it in the corner.

"Did you grow up all smooth on me, Fang?"

"Nah," Fang shook her head, heart-stoppingly gorgeous wearing a smile like that. "You just caught me at a good moment."

Fang helped her pull the sodden, stubborn jean from her leg and tossed it to the corner too. "So, how've you been, Summer?" Fang asked, "How are the children and Sky? Kierra must be so old by now."

"Kierra's eleven," Summer shared proudly, "And the kids are all doing wonderful. I'm sure they'd love to meet their Uncle Fang; Rivera and Ember are growing up so fast. I'd swear to giving birth to Ember weeks ago, and she's already a year old."

"Time flies, huh?"

"You'll see soon enough with the Umbras'. Congratulations, by the way, Fang. Dad told me you impregnated both." Fang reached behind her head and scratched shyly at the back of her neck, perhaps to hide the grin covering her face. Summer removed her bra. "She promptly followed by telling me what great mating material you'd make."

Fang choked on a breath. Summer couldn't really tell if it was from the garment's removal of what she'd said. "No kidding?"

"She's very taken with you since the Umbra," Summer shook her head, "Encouraged me to mate Hawke too when she came back."

"Well, you know your dad. She was the only Yun to ever give an Umbra twins."

"And now she's just as taken with you for accomplishing a similar feat," Summer added, measuring Fang's shy response to it. She put it at the back of her mind. "Anyway, you've seen Sky since coming home, haven't you?"

"No one-on-one yet," Fang told, seeming comfortable with the change of topic.

"She's a lot better than when you were last here," Summer nodded, "I'm sure you've seen some of it on her visits, but she's really a lot healthier now, Fang. She doesn't cling to every mother of her children anymore, has a healthy relationship with me and the Croft mother. Still very straight-laced about eventually finding _one _woman to give her babies too, but I doubt that will ever change, considering where she comes from and what she's trying to avoid becoming."

Fang nodded, "That sounds good." She asked, "She didn't become obsessive or too attached to you when you had a second child from her?"

"We were worried," Summer confessed, slipping in under the stream Fang half-left to share. She wetted her hair and body under the warm stream. "It wasn't supposed to be Sky's child; we thought I'd gotten pregnant with Saber's."

"But?" Fang asked, hoping for a happy ending, and Summer was able to provide it for her.

"But Sky surprised all of us. She didn't relapse, didn't cling, just acted as a normal, Yun father would over me carrying her second baby. We were all very proud of her, and she hasn't sunk below the surface since those initial stints."

"That sounds great," Fang said enthusiastically. Summer could agree with her. The steps Sky had taken since leaving her crazy old mom were enormous and very progressive. Whatever Fang's family had done when hers wasn't around, they've been more than successful.

"It is," Summer agreed, "Sky's been a great father. Rivera and Ember benefit from her." She took the shampoo bottle from the shelf and motioned Fang to turn around, where she spilled some out on Fang's ruffled, messy hair, even wet. "What about you, Fang?" Summer asked in turn. "What've you been getting up to these past years?"

"Oh, you know," Fang casually put out, "There was the Umbra thing. And Hawke and I hung out when we weren't busy with that. Kept in shape that way and kept up our hunts. It was kinda lonely when she left, but Lightning came around often enough."

"Did you meet any pretty girls in those lonely times?" Summer asked.

"Nah, no girls." Fang said, surprising Summer.

"No?" Fang shook her sudsy head. "I knew you'd taken a break with Lightning, but you broke from all other girls too, Fang?"

"Yeah… I'm a bit out of practice," Fang confessed, more shy.

"I wouldn't have guessed that from the way Lightning described it." Summer said, still in shock over it. Seven years… and Fang hadn't made love to anyone? Good lord, what willpower that must've taken.

"Lightning's just not used to studs," Fang excused as Summer pulled her back under the warm stream once the shampoo had sunk in. "She might've exaggerated for me a bit." She glanced over Fang's shoulder to see her hard as a stone.

"I wouldn't call that an exaggeration, Fang." Fang glanced back over her shoulder with a little smile not as confident as she should be.

"Thanks," she glanced back down at herself as Summer washed out the suds. "I haven't had anyone to compare it to but Hawke, and we're the same."

"Well, I have." Summer volunteered, giving Fang a skeptical look to judge if she was for real about that coyness. No hint of deception showed on Fang's face, but real curiosity.

"What do you think?" Fang asked. "Honestly?"

"You really can't be serious." That made Fang more shy and turn away. "Fang," Summer turned her around, taking in the full view of Fang's very clean, very big, juicy dick. "You probably have the biggest dick I've seen on a Yun."

Fang looked up at her and seemed to blush. "Stopp."

"I am entirely serious," Summer said, then smiled when Fang gave her an eyebrow. "Fang!" Summer laughed, "You're making me smile, but I'm being serious here."

"Sure, sure," Fang crossed her arms stubbornly, "Can't get a straight answer outta anyone here."

"I'm seeing the cute again," Summer smiled, reminded of the adorable teenager she'd befriended a long time ago. "Fang," Summer reached out a hand for her chin and cheek to pet with a fond thumb. Fang had such nice cheeks to hold. "You're starting to tempt me again," Summer stroked her full cheek, so smooth and glistening with misty eyes that pierced into the soul. "The way you used to way back then."

"I can think of worse things." Summer smiled at her smooth friend, seven years matured without her. Summer brushed the red-tipped strands back from Fang's heart-melting face, the soggy hair still wild in framing her face. Fang met her eyes until she couldn't, then finally down at her feet, or where she was throbbing, Summer thought with a little smile. "Turn around, and I'll do you." Fang offered, then stiffened almost at once and lifted her head with pleading, beautiful eyes. "Your hair, I mean. I'll do your hair. Wash it! I mean."

"Fang," Summer interrupted her cute stumbling. She could see that adorable bottom so clearly in the Yun again, the perfect mix of bravado and Fang's inner urge to submit willing. Summer hoped it never went away.

"You…" Fang fumbled with how close she was and tried to read Summer's intentions. "You want to…" Fang awkwardly asked instead of kissed her like she should, so out of practice with making love to a woman.

"I want to." Summer confirmed with a little smile, matching her mouth to Fang's perfect, waiting lips. Fang inhaled a little, quick breath on her mouth as Summer cradled her lovely cheek. Fang reached up along her arm and back to ease Summer in against her. Her body, wet and warm in the overhead spray, fevered Summer's at the press. Fang's fingers gripped into her back as they kissed. She wasn't perfect; in fact, if Summer judged her, she'd put Fang on the clumsier side of kissing, over-enthused and a little unpracticed, but Summer found her delightful. Her anxiousness was flattering, and Fang could never feel bad. Not with a solid body like that, pressed up warmly to Summer's like that.

Summer dropped her second hand to Fang's hip, who gave the most pleasing shudder at her fingers brush. She cupped that cheek gently and tongued Fang's perfect lips. Fang gave an unexpected, closed-eye shudder when her fingers dropped. "Shh," Summer eased the pretty woman when Fang took half a step back to the wall. Her back touched it, which she seemed to use for support. Fang's eyelids fluttered with the gentle squeeze of her balls.

"S— Summer," Fang managed to open her eyes, but stared up, not at her. "I haven't done this… in a long time."

"I don't mind taking the lead, Fang," Summer chided the pretty girl she found so stunning. "I know you haven't been… getting pleasured," Summer squeezed and Fang's eyes closed in kind. Summer could already see pleasure passing in Fang's face. Seven years without, Summer couldn't imagine how incredible this could be for Fang. Her fingers gently grazed in lifting, coming upon Fang's hilt, already strong as steel. For what it was worth, Lightning was right about Fang here; Summer knew a big penis upon seeing it, but _feeling _Fang's giant girth between her fingers? Good Lord, she felt huge. "It's okay," Summer coaxed, running long fingers down Fang's great size slowly. She seemed to go on forever. Fang shuddered with the brush to her penis. "This is for you, Fang. Enjoy it."

Fang swallowed a large lump and made a noise in her throat when Summer's thumb reached her tip. She opened her mouth to say something, but only gawked instead by the soothing graze of that most sensitive spot on Fang. "Summer," grip on her back tightened, revealing just how sensitive she was to touch like that. Summer tortured her a moment longer to slicken her fingers with the part of Fang that'd already started leaking. Fang practically choked.

"Easy, Fang," Summer coaxed, running a wet thumb up Fang's hilt along the vein, cradling her underneath in the rub. She along Fang a few times.

"Slower. Please!" Fang panted like a beg. Summer hadn't been going fast, but she could see Fang sweating it out when she opened her eyes to stare pleadingly into Summer's. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Summer chided gently, slowing the massaging rub for Fang. She leaned in to preoccupy Fang's fretting features. "We'll get there," Summer promised with a kiss, one Fang took up fervently in her passion. Summer let her take the wheel with their mouths, tenderly slicking all of Fang between them. It wasn't Summer's first rodeo with a penis, and she could tell how fervent Fang was getting just by the feel of her. Kiss getting more zealous with every second, Summer could tell Fang was at her wit's end in holding it. When the kiss stopped with a meager pant on Fang's side, Summer took it up over her and squeezed. She squeezed hard and Fang came with a squeak that had Summer's leg warm and running. She let Fang squirrel back against the wall in harsh, panting of disbelief, but soothed her hand through Fang's strands and kissed her forehead once to assure her. Fang breathed in great heaves.

"Sorry," Fang mumbled shyly, eyes turning down to her penis, knowing she hadn't held out very long under the pleasure.

"If you apologize every time I give you a hand job, Fang…" Summer warned, drawing Fang's half-burnt eyes of a puppy. "I'll never get you to shut up and kiss me."

Fang offered a meager smile, still coy in her self-disappointment, but okay enough to accept and kiss back when Summer beckoned her to. Summer kissed her passionately until Fang grew too frazzled. "Don't be shy with me, okay?" Summer asked, stroking that pretty face. "I don't care when you come as long as you like it with me."

"I'll get better." Fang promised. Summer kissed her head.

"I know you will. You've given the Umbra something special, Fang," Summer coaxed, gently touching Fang's sensitive penis. "Now it's your turn to learn back up again. I'd love to help you do that, Fang." She pet Fang's head so fondly, loving those wild strands. "No shame in any of it, Fang. That's not our way."

"Okay," Fang agreed, and Summer could see she felt a little better about it. Good. Fang would get right back up on her feet. Those star-stunning eyes found Summer's and gave her an appreciative twinkle. "Thanks, Summer. I missed you in Paradiso."

"We'll make up for that yet." Summer promised and hugged her again fondly. "Welcome home, Fang."


	8. Chapter 8

**Paradiso**

**1229 AS, 3 Lynx: Waxing Crescent**

Vanille packed the rest of the dirt around her last Moon-Glo seeds loosely, allowing air to seep into the soil that would provoke the plant to grow. And after a time, when the first leaves started to peep from its dirty home, the glow of the moon would feed its tiny body to grow and produce good fruit. Just like the rest of this garden would grow. Standing up from her work, Vanille looked out over her wide-spanned backyard garden with pride. With the season's turn, she'd have a full, blossoming garden of good food and greens.

"The soil is rich this year," someone spoke from behind her. "The plants will grow very well with it." Vanille turned to see her half-sister approaching. Much older than herself at 47 years, Adalaide held her youth as fine as any youthful Umbra. No one knew the exact aging process that would take hold with a half Umbra because the discovery of children was so new, but Vanille reckoned it'd be something close to the Yuns—or more, even, since Umbra took a slower time to mature into their bodies. Adalaide might have nearly half a century under her name, but she didn't look it very much.

With light-toned skin very customary of the Umbra, Adalaide had a round face and dimpled cheeks when she smiled. Short, blonde hair cut an angled circle around her neck. Her straight hair parted at the side, a honey-blonde color that almost covered her left eye for bangs that remained uncut, matching the length of the rest of her hair. When Vanille saw them, deep poly green eyes smiled at her from under that hair. Adalaide's dimples showed. Vanille knew her half-sister's gentle-spirited happiness well; Adalaide always carried it so well.

"I hope so," Vanille responded, rubbing her hands together to warm them against the night chill. "It killed me not to plant here last season."

Adalaide smiled, the glow of the crescent moon touching her eyes just so, they shone. "But now the soil is refreshed. It will be a good season this year." Vanile smiled back, Adalaide's warmth infectious. "What have you planted this year?" Adalaide asked with true interest. Though the Umbra weren't farm people, greens and vegetables were what all the full-bloods preferred to eat. It changed sometimes with children inheriting the Yun appetite, but Adalaide's had stayed small and Vanille, living with her half-Umbra sister and mothers all these years, had acquired the small appetite of an Umbra as well.

"I have some cabbages," Vanille told, pointing, "Growing in the corner over there. The Fueta kind, so they'll be greener. There's Maaskro, Pukka, cucumbers, and cloves," Vanille listed off a few more to Adalaide's nods, saving the best for last. "And I've planted some Moon-Glo," Vanille finally added, looking to her sister to judge her reaction, which wasn't disappointing at all.

"Moon-Glo?" Adalaide exclaimed in surprise, the melon seed a special favorite of hers and most Umbra. Vanille smiled tentatively, happy with her excitement. "Where in the world did you get Moon-Glo seeds?"

"There were merchants in Paddra the last time we went," Vanille told, "It's been growing since the Academy, you know, and I caught a lucky batch of seeds from a Dia couple before they planted. I want to have them ready to give to you in Sevral, for your birthday."

"Aww, Vanille, that's so sweet." Adalaide bent to give her a great hug. Adalaide taking after her mother's height, stood at a great height advantage to Vanille, barely-over five feet. She almost had to kneel to encompass her right. At six, eight, Adalaide was only a little shorter than normal Umbra, and often mistaken for full-blood. Vanille still found it hard to believe they'd shared the same father sometimes. "All that effort with all these months. You're too good to me, little sister."

That was a stretch. If anyone had been too good to anyone else, it'd been Adalaide and her family to Vanille. When her parents had died years ago, the Umbra had had no obligation to take her in. Vanille could've been shuffled off to her distant relatives or moved to the orphanage home, but Adalaide and her parents wouldn't have it. Thalia made peace with her distant family and taken her right in. Thalia and Araidne had been nothing but loving to her like she was their own, and Adalaide made the best big sister Vanille could've ever wanted. If anything, Vanille still owed them for taking her in so long ago, but it'd seemed to work for everyone in the end. "Happy early birthday, Allie." Vanille wished, using the nickname she'd gleaned onto since childhood for her big sis.

"You're the best." Adalaide kissed her cheek and stood fully again. She held out a hand for Vanille. "Let's go inside and get your scarf, Vanille. Maybe we'll visit the valley tonight."

"With Pheme?" Vanille asked of Adalaide's wife.

"If she's not too busy writing, I'm sure she'll come with us." Adalaide smiled gently, "Or if she is, we'll drag her out with it."

"Sounds like a plan." Vanille took her hand and went home with her closest friend and sister for the new night.

**XXX**

"Mmm," Carme purred right into her ear. Long, unusually tan fingers brushed back black strands that'd fallen over her face in sleep. Lush lips moved in next and kissed her cheek, fond. The hand that'd moved her hair settled back to her breast comfortably. "You're so warm."

"Look who's talking," Bethany replied easily, draped over with the girl. Carme smiled against her pale shoulder, lips pressed there. Bethany lifted a hand and laid it over the one against her breast. Carme took it and twined their fingers. "How are you doing?" Bethany asked; after a long, thorough night of exploration, neither their first nor last, Bethany could only classify the feeling in herself as warm. If there was one thing Carme knew, it was how to please a woman well. Bethany thought so anyway.

"Doing great," Carme murmured, "Very comfortable." Carme assured. "I'm glad we got to do this again."

"Me too," Bethany squeezed her hand. "It's been awhile since our last time, hmm?"

"A few months," Carme agreed. "I missed this with you."

"Really?" Bethany asked with a teasing smile, "Didn't think you noticed with your hand constantly between your legs."

"Heyy," Bethany's lips split at the gentle protest. "Don't make me strap you into a pair of my vibrating panties now." Bethany shook her head, smiling. "You'll see what I mean fast when I finally get you into those."

"No thank you," Bethany chuckled, "I'm fine with our occasional nights."

"You only say that because you haven't tried it," Carme coaxed, brushing her stomach with her knuckles gently. "Just wait 'till I learn that electricity trick."

"Test it on yourself first," Bethany laughed, "I don't want a burnt vagina."

Carme pouted. "No trust." Lifting her hand, Bethany kissed the back of a knuckle with a smile. She started to close her eyes again, resting. "How much time do we have?"

"A few more hours," Bethany confirmed, able to see the position of the moon from her glass-doored balcony. "I'll let you shower with me then."

"Ooh," Carme grinned, "I'm getting treated tonight."

Bethany closed her eyes, settled in against her friend warmly. She'd just started to doze again when the creak of the door buzzed over her head. Her mother's voice didn't. "Bethany?" Eyes shooting open, Bethany locked up in an instant. Behind her, Carme scrambled, hiding too late under the blanket. Bethany stared at the wall in horror.

"Mom…" she whimpered a second before fast footsteps approached.

"Is someone in bed with you?! Has someone touched you?" Leandra demanded in shock, practically shaking the floor in her stomping approach. "Bethany!" She grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and ripped it off, startling Bethany into motion again.

"Mom!" Bethany tried to grab at the escaping blanket, but it was already gone, leaving her starkly naked in the bed next to her best friend. Bethany instinctively turned into Carme to cover herself and Carme, then winced.

"Carme?" Leandra breathed in complete shock, her face draining of the rage-fueled color it'd had a moment ago.

"Hey, Madam Leandra…" Carme greeted back awkwardly, reaching over for Bethany's shoulder to pull her further in.

"Oh," Leandra held a hand to her heart, "Oh, Bethany. I'm sorry!" Bethany closed her eyes as her head started to pound. "I'm sorry, girls!" Leandra said again, and in another instant, a blanket half floated over Bethany's body again, thrown by her mother, "Please, don't mind me! Resume what you were doing! And Carme, don't be silly, dear. Call me 'Mom.'" Carme cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Oh, this is just the happiest day." Leandra went on. "My girl with an Umbra. Bethany, I'm so proud. I was beginning to fear this day would never come."

"Momm," Bethany groaned in utter agony. Carme reached the edge of the blanket to pull it a little further up. Bethany gratefully buried herself in it against Carme's arm.

"Right, I'll leave you two to it," Leandra agreed, in a much lighter mood than when she'd come in. "Have fun, my dears! Carme… bless you." Leandra started to leave again. "I'm going to bake a cake for you both." The door shut behind her. Bethany nuzzled her face in Carme's arm, who stroked up and down her arm.

"Well… at least your mom approves of me." Carme joked.

"It's not going to be funny when she _makes _you propose to me!"

"Bethany," Carme calmed with a soothing hand. "Come on, it'll be alright."

"No, it won't." Bethany whimpered.

"Sweetie," Carme rubbed her back, "Come on, Beth. I'll be there when you tell her we're just friends. We can go right now if you want."

Bethany jolted up at that. "What? No." she found confusion in Carme's face. "Carme, we can't." Bethany tried to implore, "Not now. You know how she idolizes you. This is like, the happiest moment of her life."

Carme lifted an eyebrow that almost reached her wavy, brunette hair. "You want to give her the moment, Beth?"

"Maybe the night," Bethany agreed, "Once she's a little less high on the thought of us… then I'll tell her. It'll make it easier for her."

"O-kayy," Carme agreed warily, "Just let me know when you plan on it. I'm not letting you tell her alone."

"Ugh," Bethany dropped her head, burying her face in the crevasse between her arm and chest. "I'm sorry for getting you into this."

Carme chuckled, "Last I checked, I asked you for sex yesterday."

"But she wasn't supposed to be home," Bethany groaned, "This is such a mess."

"You need to calm down," Carme stroked her back. "Your mom's overprotective, but she's not going to hate you for being my friend."

"Are you kidding? Have you ever even spoken to my mom? She loves you, but she'd be happy to put me with Jihl if it meant assuring me an Umbra wife."

"Hey, what's wrong with Jihl? Half my vibrating panties come from her."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me at all?"

"Because Jihl's a sexual artist you're aching inside to be?" At Bethany's look, Carme chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. Everybody knows you just want make your way in Gran Pulse, find some studly, delicious Yun, fall in love and make babies for all time like a— "

"Carme! Shh!" Bethany covered her mouth. "Do you want to give my mom a heart attack?"

"We're in a soundproof room."

Bethany gave her another dark look. "Just because I respect Raina's choices, doesn't mean I'm going to follow them."

"Stuff and nonsense," Carme tossed off, "It's what you want. Raina's story of falling in love with Farron is soo romantic and fairytale, it's right down your alley. Your whole face lights up when she tells it. Everyone can see it. Well, everyone except your mom."

"Mom sees it," Bethany countered. "She's just won't accept it… hence all the times she's asked you to propose."

"Oh, Leandra," Carme sighed, "When will you let your romance-seeking daughter go?"

"Probably never, now that she's seen us." Bethany mumbled in despair. Carme smiled faintly and stroked her arm with love.

"It'll work out, Bethany. You'll see."

**XXX**

**On Open Waters**

Rivaini ship Captain Isabela stared out over the rail of her Mistress with wistful eyes over the night-darkened waters. Her mind wandered to a faraway land called Paradiso, perhaps the closest landmass that she'd have a home on. Isabela belonged out here, on the open sea with her crew, but circumstance sometimes drove another direction, as it had in Isabela's case with a certain, struttingly gorgeous, studly Yun. Such a circumstance had resulted in something Isabela would've never predicted herself capable of.

It was motherhood.

Isabela readily enjoyed the talents of all women; studs or femmes, Yuns or other. She wasn't as careful as she probably should've been all the time, but Isabela was a free spirit, claimed by nothing and no one but the sea that called to her like a lover would. And now Hawke, by some extent, and the child she'd given her thereof. It was true, Isabela hadn't stuck around after the baby. She hadn't even been sure it was Hawke's at first, but when the discovery of her pregnancy became apparent, Isabela hadn't resorted to measures she might've otherwise taken. Something deep inside her had stopped her from doing that, and even Isabela wasn't sure what.

She wasn't mothering material. Not in the least little bit. For an open society who happily shared love, even Isabela would consider herself overdone. She liked sex, plain and simple. Sex, the sea, and her ship more than anything. She had an adventurer's call of heart, one that wouldn't suit birthing babies in the least of any sense.

She didn't know what'd swayed her to keep the baby inside, maybe a stroke of guilt or conscience she tried to suppress, but from the moment of labor to having the bloody thing, Isabela's heart had crushed. She could barely look at the child without an overwhelming rush of… something she didn't know how to respond to or know. The feeling had only gotten worse, burying Isabela in that four-lettered word that wasn't her favorite 'fuck,' when she'd seen the look on her face after revealing to the father that the miscreant was her own. How Hawke had held her… ughh. This was why Isabela had left eight long years ago, and why she'd only visited once. The feelings those two instilled weren't right for a woman like herself to have, and they wouldn't sit in her free spirit. But sometimes… sometimes Isabela came out at night to think like this, and she drove herself half mad over what might've been.

Closing her eyes, Isabela breathed in that salty air that couldn't be replicated anywhere but open waters. She used the smell to calm her mind, settled with the familiarity of it. What ifs shrugged off, this was truly where she belonged. Thinking of her fair-skinned scoundrel and that Hawke, nothing good could come of that. Isabela had made her choice long ago. Unless she was planning another heart-wrenching visit, which she was not, there was little good dwelling on things of the past.

Still. Isabela hoped they were well… far out there in Paradiso, which she could reach by boat...

"You're looking contemplative, Captain," Isabela turned her head, spotting her similarly dark-skinned first mate and friend, Veronica. Also a Rivaini woman, Veronica shared her taste of dress, plus pants, which Isabela found unnecessary under her favorite, long white corset, and high boots. She was bold as these waters, trustworthy as a mongrel, and fucked better than anyone on Isabela's Mistress ship, three qualities Isabela appreciated very much. "Thinking of Paradiso again?" She also was very acute and unafraid to speak her mind, sometimes a curse, sometimes not.

Isabela didn't share her past openly with everyone. Veronica was one of few who knew about Hawke and Scotch for the reason of information sharing alone. When the day came that she was struck down, Isabela would have Hawke know about it. Knowing what it was like to wonder, she wouldn't put that on Hawke. No more than she already had, anyway.

"It's been four years since, hasn't it?" Veronica pushed.

"Five," Isabela corrected, though that wasn't exact. If she was being truthful, she'd have said five years, three months, and two days since. She really wasn't counting, it was just one of those things that'd stuck somehow. Isabela didn't care to read into it.

"Been a long time," Veronica pointed out. "Scotch is eight by now?"

Isabela glanced her way. Veronica was forward, but they didn't talk about this like so. "What're you getting at?"

"Isabela, come on," Veronica almost _tsk_ed her in disapproval, "You're 34 and Scotch is growing. You really going to miss all that in indecision on these waters?"

"I love these waters." Isabela countered stubbornly.

"I know," Veronica persisted, "I also know you're up here three times a week when your legs aren't around me on break nights. You think about them often. You even mention them in your sleep sometimes."

"What? No, I don't." Isabela barked. Veronica gave her an eyebrow. "I don't." Isabela insisted with a deep and permanent frown. That sounded nothing like her. She'd never do such a thing. Dreams or not, she wasn't that kind of woman, and she was happy as she was with the sea.

"You should think on it some more, Captain." Veronica advised. "Scotch won't stay young forever, and Hawke… " she let the sentence hang. "Some things aren't worth giving up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Paddra:**

"Daddy!" Sky stooped to scoop Rivera up.

"My little angel," Sky greeted as Rivera glued to her front, arms and legs wrapping around her in a giant hug. "One of my angels. How's my girl doing?"

"You're late, Daad." Rivera complained, pulling away from her top only to give Sky a frowny, pouty face that brought out the blue of her adorable eyes.

"I know, I know," Sky apologized, supporting Rivera under the rump as she moved further into the daycare, "I'm sorry, Riv. I got caught up at the dig sight and couldn't get in contact with your mother before I could get away."

"Mommy stopped by earlier," Rivera informed.

"Oh?" Sky asked, "You didn't go home with her?"

Rivera shook her head. "I told her you wouldn't forget us." Sky gave her a little smile at the trust, "Besides, she came with Uncle Fang, and Uncle was giving Mommy the gooey eyes."

"The gooey eyes, huh?"

"And they were talking about sex before they came over," Rivera nodded importantly, "Uncle Fang was like: 'I can do better,' and Mom took her hand and said, 'Don't worry about it, Fang. We'll catch you up to speed.' And Uncle said: 'I want to give you a good time,' and Mommy gave _her _eyes, and then Uncle said, 'let me give you oral first and I'll— "

"Okaay, okay," Sky cut off that train of conversation fast, "What'd we say about repeating explicit details about your mother's sex life?"

"They mentioned you next." Rivera informed, dropping Sky's gaze over a few of the cribs to Rivera again.

"They did?"

Rivera smiled as if she knew exactly what was going on, which she probably did. Sky's little girl was only five, but with Sky's genetically-passed ability to remember things with a photographic exactness, Rivera learned exceptionally fast. She was way past her years already, and learned more by the day.

"Be careful with Ember, Dad. She's sleeping." Rivera pointed to a crib with Sky's youngest inside. Little one-year-old Ember slept, her little tuft of orange-brown hair taking after her mother's side. Gorgeous, ember-colored eyes remained shut in resting. Sky put her eldest of Summer's down again.

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Mommy told me not to."

Sky gave Rivera a look that Rivera crossed her arms at. Sky shook her head, mumbling. "Your mother dreaming threesomes again?" Rivera smiled guiltily as Sky scooped little Ember up carefully and rested her against her body with care. Ember stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Daddy," Rivera asked, drawing her attention with an eye. "How come Mommy has sex with our Uncle? If you and Uncle Fang are sisters, isn't that wrong?" Rivera thought on it a little more. "Actually, isn't it worse if you and Uncle Fang have sex?"

"Uncle Fang and I don't have sex," Sky clarified for the little one, "Because yes, that'd be wrong. Mommy's behavior is only okay because Uncle Fang's family adopted me into hers. We're not actually related by blood."

"So," Rivera posed, "You _could _have sex with Uncle Fang and it'd be okay?"

"No, no," Sky cautioned away from that, "I grew up with Uncle Fang. She's like a sister to me, and sisters don't sleep together."

"But she's not actuallyyour sister, Dad."

"No, but she's like one." Sky rehearsed, leading little Rivera out of the room.

"But you said Mommy dreams of threesomes with you and Fang. Is she wrong?"

"No, she's… it's a different perspective for Mommy. It's okay for her to want us both."

"Together?" Rivera pushed.

"That's just a taste quirk of Mom's," Sky tried to explain, "Separately, we're both sexual partners to her. She just wants to know how we'd be together, and that's okay for her to be curious about. It's less appropriate for me to show an interest in Fang."

"Dad, I'm confused." Rivera gave up. "You're saying sisters should never sleep together, but if one girl wanted both me and Ember, it'd be okay?"

"What?" Sky had to double-take, "Rivera, no! Just— it's never okay to sleep with blood-related family; that's what you should take from our talk."

"Okay…" Rivera studiously thought out. "So… you _could _have sex with Mommy and Uncle Fang at the same time."

Sky gave her little one a look. "Did Mommy put you up to this?"

"I'm just curious," Rivera responded innocently enough, making Sky shake her head. She rubbed little Ember's back, who dozed, then patted Rivera right along.

"Come on, Grandpa and Grandma are probably worried. Let's get home, Riv."

**XXX**

Fang panted with the warm, blanketing gush of juices fully suckled over her penis in a way too heavenly to be fully of this planet. She buried her face in the salt-sweetened shoulder of her lover. Her heart raced unimaginably fast. Pleasure seeped from her every crevasse, so overflowing in her body, Fang was ready to burst. She locked her fingers down on Summer's body, desperate for something to hold because she wasn't going to be able to hold herself any longer. Fang had to go. On Summer's next gasp of, "Fang," Fang locked up on the next clench and gushed into Summer like the release of a dam. Pleasure beyond pleasure stole Fang's breath away. She would've cried out if she had any to give, so whiplashed into this land of gold.

Fang's head pounded with it, matching the tune of her racing heart. She could only gape, gasping for that air deprived of her brain in ecstasy, too high to even care for the need of it. Fang was lucky it came automatically, else she'd have never made it up from that spot. Collapsing fully on top of Summer, she shivered, gawked, and rode out the high of ultimate bliss like nothing else in the world. For what seemed like a small eternity, nothing mattered to Fang.

She came out of it in slow pieces, pleasured bits coming first. She could still feel herself, heavy and thick, filling Summer's deepest crevasse, which now squished a little with so much overflow in movement. Her body came next: perfectly curved and luscious, Summer was all woman from head to toe and Fang could feel it, that glorious body lying warm under her. Panting breaths lifted Fang between moments, so very tired with their prolonged play. Fang opened her eyes to see the thick beads of sweat at Summer's brow, hopefully a good sign. Then it all came rushing back to Fang, and she lifted slightly on Summer, who gasped.

"Did you come?" Fang asked eagerly, wanting Summer to know this overwhelming pleasure like she did. They'd been at it half the evening into night. Summer had had her fair share of orgasms; Fang, embarrassingly, had had considerably more, but Summer had been sweet about it. She didn't make Fang feel inadequate, but encouraged and bold.

Summer opened amber-flecked irises of mahogany, almost matching her hair. The amber shards gleamed like gold, looking at Fang. "Yeah," Summer said with a beautifully-blossoming smile on perfect lips. "I came hard."

Fang collapsed back on her fully and buried her head in Summer's neck. Her heart soared. They both took a few more long, releasing breaths before Summer's fingers found her sweaty hair, which she stroked. "Pretty amazing, Fang."

"Look who's talking," Fang breathed, unbelievably happy right now. Summer might not have orgasmed as hard as her, but Fang was elated that they'd done so together this time. Barring special treatment where she'd worked Summer up beforehand, it was the first time all night Fang had held out long enough for her. Summer had been so especially sweet when Fang couldn't hold out, but this last instance, even if it was only because her body was tired by now, felt like a huge victory. Fang could barely contain her pride.

"Lightning wasn't lying when she said it," Summer finally breathed, moving her hand to the back of Fang's shoulder fondly. "I'm not surprised you put her out of commission so bad."

Such flattery, Fang blushed. She was sure they both were just being sweet to her, but if Summer meant to make her feel higher, she accomplished that with ease. "She's just not used to studs."

"And what an introduction you must've given her." Fang smiled against the skin of her neck at the compliment, feeling stupid happy all over.

"She came a lot."

Summer chuckled. "As any woman should with you." She pet up Fang's tattooed shoulder with tender care. "Fang…"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we first came together, Fang? How eager and excited you were to please me back then?"

"Some of my best memories," Fang agreed fondly, remembering with Summer seven years ago back then. She'd been just as thrilled to be with Summer then as she was to have her now. Summer had been the second girl she'd ever slept with after Lightning. She held a close place in Fang's heart for that, being as kind and gently encouraging back then as she was now to Fang.

"I'm glad you haven't changed." Summer confessed, earning Fang's eyes to peek out at her from the buried spot in Summer's neck.

"Are you saying you have a quirk for almost-virgin-sex?"

Summer chuckled, a beautiful utterance that cascaded from her lips. She stroked Fang's back with a warm smile that clutched at Fang's heart. "Just with you, Fang." She kissed the top of Fang's head gently. "I like you cute."

Pulling free from Summer, Summer took in a quick breath with her exit. Fang settled in, half over her shoulder like a cuddled cub at her side. "You're still hard," Summer pointed out after a moment, probably warmer than Fang with all their lust seeping inside her.

"It'll go away," Fang assured, not wanting to trouble Summer's tired body with her stubbornness. She was more than content just to lay on her side like this, Summer's warmth keeping her nuzzled and toasty inside. "Summer… thanks for this."

"You act like I'm doing you a favor," Summer combed through her sweaty hair. "I like this as much as you do, Fang." An over-exaggeration, maybe. Fang could, and would do much better for Summer eventually, but it still made Fang smile to know she'd enjoyed their time too.

"Summer?"

Fang and Summer both glanced up at the sound of an opening door, which held Summer's father. Only a little taller than Fang, Silver had short, cropped hair that stuck up at the top in a much more organized fashion than Fang's. Straight, neatly tucked strands descended down in front of her ears, and not a silver strand on that head dipped in front of her eyes, which were gray, wicked sharp, and direct. With the curve of Summer's cheek and chin, anybody would be silly to deny her feminine beauty, strict as it might've come with a rigorous adherence to her rules and beliefs.

"Ser Silver," Fang greeted politely, sitting up respectfully to address her. Summer rose behind her and wrapped her arms around Fang's belly in support.

"Ah," Silver detected with a nod, "Your mother told me you had company. It's nice to see you back here, Fang."

"Thank you, Ser. I'm glad to be back too."

"Good, good. It's nice to see you getting back along. Summer's missed you for a good, long time, Fang. Was heartbroken when she couldn't turn out a baby before you left."

"Dad…" Summer started, warningly. Fang's surprise made her blurt out.

"Really?"

Silver nodded, very serious. "She refused to sleep with anyone for several weeks. I was concerned for quite some time that she wouldn't come out of pleasuring herself, pretending it was you."

"Dad!" Summer yelped, hold tightening like a clasp over Fang. When Fang glimpsed back in surprise, Summer's cheeks were red and blushing. "That's not how it was!" Silver gave her daughter a sharp, skeptical eyebrow that demanded truth. "I didn't want to fuck anyone replacing them over with you," Summer tried to explain, flustered.

"Wouldn't have anyone else's baby for two years too." Silver added.

"Dad! Please!" Summer buried her face in Fang's shoulder, hair falling down to cover her reddened cheeks.

"I'll leave you two to it," Silver allowed, "Your mother wants you to know dinner is ready. Shall we keep it out or would you like me to bring it up?"

"Send _Mom_ to come up." Summer practically groaned. Fang would've rubbed her back if she had an arm to.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ser," Fang added respectfully. The door closed behind Silver when Summer finally lifted her head, arm tight around Fang's middle. Fang didn't mean to pressure her, but the great stirring in her belly made her ask.

"I didn't know you specifically wanted my kid."

Summer sighed lightly and squeezed Fang around the middle again. "I'd wanted another baby since Kierra's birth." Summer confessed, and Fang nodded, knowing that already. "But I wanted Kierra to have my adequate attention too. She was my firstborn, and I loved her so much."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Summer waited a breath, maybe thinking about how she'd tell this next part. "I met you four years later, when I was twenty-two." Summer reminded. Fang nodded again, of course remembering that. "We only knew each other a few months, but… I had a good feeling about you, Fang. You felt right, and I wanted you to be the father of my second baby."

"Just me?"

"Yeah," Summer confessed, "I wanted you, and I got off birth control for a little more than a month by that time, but then the Umbra chose you. I wasn't going to see you for years when I'd just decided you'd make a good dad… so, I took some time off, as Dad so nicely put."

"I thought you wanted a baby, but I didn't know you wanted mine," Fang contested, glancing back. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could've stayed a few months more to give you one."

"And then left your firstborn child to spend seven years with the Umbra?" Summer shook her head, "I wouldn't put that on you, Fang."

"You could've visited," Fang insisted, sure this could've worked if she'd known.

"I barely knew you three months," Summer countered with a gentle smile, "Our families weren't close then. On top of that, Lightning told me about how you'd stopped sleeping with her too. I saw how eager you were with me; I knew you'd want to give to the Umbra that same way. It just wasn't in the cards for us, Fang."

"Well," Fang said with a backward glance, "It's a little late in coming… but maybe I could give you that. If you still wanted it, you know."

Summer smiled, "So you can knock me up with sextuplets within the month?"

"What?" Fang blushed, "I wouldn't do that!"

"Says the Yun who gave two Umbra separate children in seven years." Summer teased gently, "It even took my dad 12 years to manage twins. You're setting something of a record, Fang."

"I wouldn't give sextuplets," Fang said with a frown. Summer chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm really touched by your offer, Fang."

"I sense a but coming,"

Summer applied it gently enough, "But why don't we wait a little bit and decide then?" Summer tried to ease the wound, "Ember's barely a year old, and we've been away so long… let me get familiar with you again first." Fang tilted her head back to take Summer's face in, who seemed earnest in saying it.

"Okay," Fang agreed, understanding, even if it hurt a little. It was true, Summer hadn't been someone Fang could've claimed to know for very long, but she'd felt their friendship over those three months. Hearing Summer had been upset to see her go made her wanton heart sting a little. She was supremely proud of what she'd done for the Umbra, but at the sacrifice of having a kid with Summer… damn. Fang could only hope that feeling welled in Summer again because she'd give her child in a second if Summer wanted it from her. "As long as you tell me this time if you change your mind about me."

"When it happens," Summer vowed, taking her hand to squeeze. "I promise." Fang tilted a little further back and kissed her for it, glowing with the words.

The creak of the door went over the heads before a softer tone called into the room. "Summer? Fang?"

Summer reluctantly left her lips so Fang could turn to her mother and greet, "Hello, Lady Terra."

Sungold locks tumbled from Terra's hair in long tresses that barely curled at their ends, breast-level. Flecked with the mahogany bits Summer had inherited as a base color, her hair's coloring stood directly opposite her daughter. Her eyes shone more too, darker than Summer's, and more jaggedly split with color, but the inheritance of traits, clear. Between Silver's perfectly carved jaw and feminine lips, and Summer's beautiful coloring with the slender, womanly body of both, they'd produced a perfect child to Fang.

"Fang," Terra greeted warmly with a smile, carrying in a tray with two plates. The smell intoxicated Fang, who sniffed it, uncontrollably anxious. Her stomach growled, which made Terra smile at them both. "I figured you'd be hungry, girls."

"Thanks, Mom," Summer agreed, rubbing Fang's loud tummy. Terra placed the plate on the bed before Fang, who twitched worse when she saw the Gui.

"You girls having fun? Silver hasn't been pushing, has she?"

Summer gave her mother skeptical eyes. "You agree, don't you?"

"Oh, Summer," Terra passed off, "I'm just glad you're spending time together again. Whatever your intentions, I'm sure they'll come about eventually all on their own."

"We're _friends_, Mom." Summer stressed.

"I know that, Sweetie," Terra assured, glancing at Fang in a measuring manner. "I'll talk to your father; you know how she is. She just wants the best for you, dear."

Fang blushed, coughed once, and lowered her head. Summer pulled in the tray towards them with a shake of her head. "Thanks, Mom."

Terra smiled, friendly, much less strict than Silver. "I'm glad you're back with us, Fang." Fang waited excruciatingly until Terra left and Summer nodded down at the food, allowing her to have some. It took a lot of restraint not to pig it down in an instant.

"When did your parents become so fond of me?" Fang asked, genuinely curious. "The last I remember, Silver wanted to smack me with a newspaper for being too young to play with."

"She wasn't really going to smack you with it," Summer countered. "She was just…emphatically gesturing."

Fang laughed. Summer kissed the side of her head fondly and reached around Fang for her fork. "Anyway, Dad knew I wanted your child. She thought you were too young for me at the time. Said your firstborn baby should go to someone else to see how you dealt with fatherhood, and not to risk having your first."

"Well, that's fair," Fang acknowledged with a small nod, keeping her words short so she could keep the food in her mouth. "What changed?"

"Dad holds her time with the Umbra with great esteem," Summer explained, "As soon as she knew you were a candidate for it, her restrictions loosened. You should've seen her face when she heard the Elders had chosen you. Even encouraged me to follow. Then when you came home the other day with news of _both _their pregnancies…" Fang grinned. "She's been talking little else since. Tells me about what a 'fine, Yun mate that Fang would make for me' all the time."

Fang knew that had to be frustrating for Summer, but she could barely contain her grinning at the compliment. "Hawke said perceptions about her changed too during and after the time she spent with the Umbra."

"Yeah, no kidding," Summer agreed. "Dad told me to have her babies too."

"Really?" Fang asked with a wide grin. "But not to mate Hawke?"

"Having two put you on another level." Summer explained, then added. "And Hawke's… eccentric."

Fang's lips split in smiling so much. "Heard her plan to spread pale baby Yuns, have you?"

"And her propositions to Lightning and her family," Summer added. "That woman has a serious kink for Umbra."

Fang nodded, agreeing. "We don't usually kiss or 'make love' to the Umbra who choose us, you know? It's all about sex for giving them children, right?"

"Mhmm?"

"It might've been about more than children with Hawke."

"Come again?" Summer posed.

"I'm not saying I know everything," Fang prefaced, "But the way Hawke talked about it, she was popular with more than the other tribes."

"Where she got the kink from, I see." Summer chuckled, "They must've been sad to see her go."

"Some cried," Fang agreed, remembering the suspicious scene of quite a few overly-injured Umbra women at Hawke's leaving. Summer just shook her head with a small smile. They ate some more before, a few minutes later, Summer tugged on Fang to lie back. Fang lifted the tray with her and put it on the dresser before turning back to Summer, who gazed at her with warm eyes. "You tired?" Fang asked.

"Exhausted," Summer said with a smile. "But happy."

"I hope so."

"You don't have early class tomorrow, do you, Fang?"

"I'm not sure," Fang confessed honestly. Lightning knew her schedule better. "But since I don't know… I guess I won't be going then."

"You'll stay with me?" Summer asked, beautifully eyes gleaming at Fang.

Fang took her hand and folded their fingers up together. "Promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**XXX**

Lightning opened the door politely and called in as she stepped through the threshold, "Jaeger? Anya? Sky? Anyone home?"

"Fang?" Anya's hopeful voice returned, a moment later, her familiar head with Fang's face and tamer hair slipped in.

"Sorry, it's just me," Lightning corrected.

"Oh, Lightning," Anya came around the corner to greet her and give her a warm hug of welcoming. "How are you, sweetie? Looking for Fang? I'm afraid she's not here."

"She's at Summer's for the night," Lightning reported in, making Anya take in a great breath and sigh. She looked so pretty with that exasperated look. "I might've had a hand in sending her there," Lightning added apologetically. "Sorry again."

"She's been here two nights and hasn't spent one with her family," Anya shook her head with a _tut._

"You'd think she'd get tired of dicking around after eight straight years of it!"

Anya glanced over her shoulder to the other room with a reprimanding, "Jaegerrr."

"No offense, Light." Jaeger added, coming in from around the kitchen as well, "She was an awfully happy pup coming home from you this morning." Jaeger slung a companionable arm around Anya's shoulders. "And now that Fang's back, you can stop checkin' out my mate so much."

Lightning tore her eyes from Anya quickly as Anya smacked her stomach in reprimand. "Ey!" Jaeger protested, catching her hand at her belly. "Kidding, kidding! Just kidding, sheesh." She turned back to Lightning. "You may check out my mate whenever you want, Lightning. 'Ey!" Jaeger clutched her hand in protest to another swat.

"She's grumpy over Fang's absence and must amuse herself with bad humor," Anya explained, _tsk_ing her mate.

"Not like it ain't true." Jaeger rubbed her stomach to the great exasperation in Anya's eyes. Lightning's attraction to Fang, and consequently, Anya, who looked just like her with a much neater, shoulder-length hairstyle, had always been a point of jesting for Fang and Jaeger; it wasn't new to Lightning, even if it still embarrassed her a bit because it was so true. Anya was a vision of Fang without a dick. As much as Lightning loved Fang and all her parts, that was just so… stimulating. If she'd been born without…

"Are you here for Sky? We've finished dinner, but we can bring it back out if you haven't eaten." Anya offered kindly.

"Thank you," Lightning smiled at her, "I know Fang's not here, but I was kind of hoping I could lodge here tonight? It's getting a little crowded at the house."

"Lightning, of course!" Anya welcomed warmly, "Come in, sit down. At least one child comes to me for motherly doting." Anya started back to the kitchen, "Have you eaten yet? What will you drink?"

Jaeger nudged her arm and nodded after Anya. "She's somethin' yeah?"

Lightning glanced at her, then in the direction Jaeger encouraged after, following Anya. "Very much so."

"'Ey, eyes off my woman's ass!" Jaeger ordered, much louder this time so Anya could hear this time. Lightning flushed to Jaeger's playful grin until Anya threatened back.

"Tease her again, and I'll dump out the liquor you're hiding in the armchair!"

"Alright, alright, steal my fun, dammit. Come on, Light." Jaeger slung an arm around her shoulders to guide her to the table. "Let's sit down." She seated beside Lightning companionably. "That's a girl. How's life been, Light? Fang's treated you good coming back then, yeah? You two had fun yesterday?"

Lightning quirked an eyebrow at the unusual prying. "Don't gimme that look," Jaeger cursed out, "I'm not asking for the bloody details. Damn girl has barely been home at all since that Umbra business; a father's got a right to know if her daughter's a nympho now, doesn't she? I mean, look at that Hawke kid! Can't bloody walk down the street without seeing four of her pale-skinned abominables in the street of their momma's bellies! Bloody Jael all over again!"

"Jael?" Lightning asked, almost hesitating to. "Jihl's father?"

"Don't ask," Anya advised, warming Lightning's hand with a shoulder as she put a full plate of meat, peas, and mashed potatoes before her. "Jaeger's sensitive over Jael. Has been since the Umbra passed her over Jihl's father in the choosing."

"That rat bastard ain't worth a piss o' shit with her 'oh, so impressive fertility' and three femme mates. Overcompensating prick."

"Sounds personal…" Lightning noted, not having ever brought up Jael in Jaeger's presence before to witness her reaction.

"I made it personal, alright!" Jaeger slammer her fist to the table. "Anya chose me! Not that puffed-up bastard!"

"Let me know if it's too cold," Anya asked of her, then laid both hands on her good mate's shoulders to rub her fingers and sooth. She kissed the top of Jaeger's head. "I did, Sweetie. And I would again."

"Damn right," Jaeger mumbled, settling down. She took Anya's arm and pulled it down over her chest to hold, gently tugging Anya to lift her head at her too. "I know how to treat a lady."

Anya smiled at her with green eyes only a tint lighter than Fang's and kissed her, running a hand down Jaeger's tribal-tattooed arm and chest. Jaeger returned it eagerly, cradling Anya's head. Lightning looked to her dinner to keep from rudely staring and had a few casual bites. It was delicious and perfectly warmed. Anya cooked incredibly.

When the two parents finally separated, Jaeger stood. "Sit down, Anya," she urged to her seat, "I'll get us drinks. You femmes get to chattin' about our miscreant daughter."

Anya shook her head, but there was nothing but adoration in her eyes when she turned to Lightning with a warm smile. "Is the food okay?"

"It's perfect," Lightning reported truthfully, "Thank you. It tastes delicious."

Anya smiled warmly at her. "We hadn't put it away yet."

"Were you waiting up for Fang?" Lightning asked, correctly, judging by Anya's soft confirmation in her eyes, and felt a little bit guiltier by it. "She met up with Summer again today," Lightning rushed to explain and soften the un-arrival of Fang for her poor parents. "Towards the end of the day, things just took off with them. I'm sure she had the intention to come home before— "

"And got distracted by a beautiful face and welcoming breasts," Jaeger _bah_'ed, coming back to the room with a bottle, three shot glasses, and some orange juice. "Hell if that hasn't gotten us all at one point. At least it's Summer. But by God, if that girl expects to come home and flaunt like another Jael, stealin' everyone's wombs, she's got another thing comin', that one!"

"Jaeger," Anya raised her eyes in reprimand when her mate put the glasses and liquor on the table.

"What? She's old enough. A little liquor's good for the soul! You pregnant, Light?"

Lightning almost choked on her peas. "No, no," she coughed, clearing her throat.

"See? She's alright!" Jaeger took a new seat across from Anya, "'Sides! What's life besides drinkin' away with your best friend's parents? Everyone wants that."

"Behave yourself, and we can have a few drinks."

"When don't I behave?"

"If Lightning wants to indulge two lonely parents." Anya added with a check her way.

"Of course!" Lightning agreed quickly, guilt overriding any dislike she had to alcohol. "I'd love to."

"Thatt'a girl," Jaeger cheered, pouring the three glasses. "You need a cap of orange to shoot her back, Light?" Jaeger asked kindly, already pouring Anya a top to cut off the aftertaste.

"Yes, please," Lightning asked, and received a dollop of orange herself. "Thank you."

"Fang behaved well yesterday?" Anya asked of Lightning, "She was herself?"

"She was," Lightning confirmed, "She hasn't changed from the last you saw her a few months ago; charming as ever."

"She came for a little while yesterday evening," Anya told with such wist in her eyes over her only and beloved daughter. "Told us about both of the pregnancies. We're so proud of her."

"Yeah, take that Jael! I didn't see her knocking up both the Elder _and_ her wife. Drink!" Jaeger encouraged, knocking hers back like a pro. Anya, surprisingly, took hers almost as easily. Lightning tipped back her shotglass and winced, the alcohol burning down her throat despite the orange tint, which did little to help the sting. "Anyway," Jaeger steered the conversation as she poured their second drinks, "It'll be bloody nice having Fang back in the hunting band. I know you're all about finishing that Academy nonsense quick off, Light, but if you wanna take a few days off on our next hunt, seems like Fang's bloody appreciative of the company."

Jaeger pushed another shotglass her way and tipped off Anya's. "Been too damn long since we've had a good after-kill rutting."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow in the midst of eating and looked at Anya, who offered. "We've been hunting with Silver and Terra in the absence of Fang and her friends," Anya explained, meaning Summer's parents, whom Lightning _had _heard Jaeger complain about before. Not so much Terra, but Silver, definitely. "Silver's a little more… proper of a Yun."

"She's got a ridged stick in the mud, she means," Jaeger bitched, swallowing back another shot like it was water. "Sneeringly uppity about her mannerisms of mating sex." Jaeger grumbled. "Terra must've left a Brell toy tight up 'tween her cheeks or somethin'."

Lightning choked on her meat next, curbing a laugh and her incredulousness alike. She grabbed the bitter shot to wash it down with something. Anya patted her back a few times as she coughed. Jaeger was already filling her shot again when a loud _SMACK _resounded and Anya gripped Jaeger's chin across the table. "What— "

"Don't make me take that liquor away." Anya warned.

"I'm only complain' about those who deserve it," Jaeger whined, "You don' see me bitchin' 'bout Light's parents! She's brought up a proper Yun— an' two of them ain't even Yuns!" Anya shook her head and started sitting back. Jaeger pouted, touching her cheek. "Don't I get a kiss after that?"

"Will it make you start behaving?"

"It couldn't hurt…"

Lightning smiled to her food as Anya gave Jaeger what she wanted, which seemed to please and settle Jaeger just fine. When Anya sat back, Jaeger had a happier, almost dopey smile on her face that Fang had seemed to pick up from her father in moments of stupidhappiness. "So, Light!" Jaeger put out there, tipping off another shot off for her. Lightning eyed it and mentally noted to slow down; she didn't really feel anything from it yet, but Jaeger could outpace anyone when it came to a cup. "How've the studies been going? You lookin' through books like the Crofts now?"

"A little bit," Lightning admitted, "But my studies are mostly field training, tactical, marksmanship, and active commanding, so there's not as much reading as there is hands-on training and combat leading."

"Good, good," Jaeger approved with a nod, pushing her drink towards her a little more, encouraging her to have another. "That's what a Yun should learn. Whether it's from her tribal packs or this blasted Academy, that's how it's supposed to go." Lightning took it to be polite and opened her throat up to knock it back more easily. It still stung on the way down. "You're a good daughter, Lightning. It isn't all about the fucking; you'll make a good pack leader knowing that well."

"Light's always had a head for leadership," Anya agreed, laying a hand over Lightning's. She turned over Lightning's palm, looked at her, and smiled. "What about girls, dear? I know you like the femmes a bit more. Anyone stick out in particular?"

"Besides my woman," Jaeger added, earning her a look and a small smile from Lightning in place of shyness over the tease.

"I'm still a little young for courting prospects," Lightning admitted as Jaeger filled her shot up.

"Bah! Too young," Jaeger passed off, "Anya was barely seventeen when I caught my eye on her."

"And terrified when the Umbra told me the baby I held was yours." Anya added the facts.

"It worked out! I told you I'd make a better mate than that Jael would."

"I wasn't looking for a mate," Anya reminded them both.

"And ya made me work damn hard at convincing you. Twice after the accident! This woman nearly killed me, I'll tell'ya. She's the walking Summer of her day," Jaeger gave Lightning a smug, smirking grin. "Jael's still raw about her pickin' me and my baby to have."

Anya rolled her eyes. "I didn't _pick _which baby I'd have."

"Somethin' in your body chose! It's fates' will, is what!" Jaeger insisted, then to Lightning. "Wouldn't you say so? What about Fang, Light? If she got your parts pregnant outta fifty-some tries of other studs, an' she had the parts of a femme you like—you'd mate her too, wouldn't'ya?"

"Fifty?!" Anya balked.

Lightning laughed at the senseless example. "When I'm done with Academy and ready for a child," she firstly cautioned, "After I'm all set up, and maybe courting someone… Fang will probably be the one I ask for a child from." Lightning corrected, thinking on it. "Well, children if Fang's success with the Umbra is any marker…"

"GRANCHILDREN?" Jaeger bellowed, instantly excited.

"In some years." Lightning cautioned, but there was no caution for a happy Jaeger who literally stretched across the table to hug her, almost knocking over the bottle and orange juice.

"There's no way a Farron child will mess the grandbabies up," Jaeger sniffled in hugging her, almost tearfully. "I jus' wish Fang had the right parts to mate ya, darling." Jaeger kissed her at the temple and took another shot. "Come on, we gotta drink to that."

As Lightning tilted another little shotglass down, grateful for their tiny size with such fiery liquor, something warm moved over her hand. She blinked in taking a few seconds to realize Anya had taken her hand and squeezed it tight and strong. She held in her happiness a bit better, but Lightning could still see the gleam when she looked in her eyes. "You've thought about that, Light?"

"There's no one I'd trust more," Lightning promised, "Besides, Fang… Fang would give good children."

"Great children!" Jaeger cheered. "She'll bless you with abundance. I'd make sure of it, Light!"

Anya just shook her head with a small smile, eyes on Lightning, who shared it. "You're still feeling okay, Light?" Anya checked, bringing a hand to Lightning's forehead. "You're a little warm."

Lightning did feel a little overheated now that Anya mentioned it, but otherwise, not out of place at all. "I'm okay," Lightning promised. Anya smiled.

"I'll get you a glass of water." She promised, rubbing her back once as she stood up.

"Screw water!" Jaeger jeered as Anya stood for it. "We need to celebrate!" In another second, she disappeared in an instant. Lightning didn't know where until she bumped her legs under the table. "Pardon me!" Jager asked, making her blush a little as Jaeger pushed her leg to the other and reappeared from under the table in Anya's previous spot. "Let's have another drink there, Lightn'ng."

"I probably shouldn't," Lightning warned, knowing her limits when people started disappearing to somewhere else in a snap.

"Bahh, nonsense!" Jaeger poured her shot anyway, "The mother of my grandchildren needs a good drink! Look, it's Pulsum," Jaeger showed off the bottle in bragging, which explained why the fire in her throat was still so strong with every shot. "And already poured!"

"Okay, okay," Lightning agreed with a laugh, probably finding Jaeger funnier than she should. Only because she knew Anya was coming back with water, she agreed. "Just— one more."

"Uncapped!" Jaeger agreed, lifting her own shotglass with Lightning. They both took it down and Lightning gasped at the sensation of lava flowing down her throat. Jaeger laughed and clapped Lightning to the back, amiable. "It'll die down in a moment, I promise." Jaeger kept her arm around her and leaned in to speak softer, seemingly completely unaffected but for the heavy alcohol on her breath. Or was that Lightning's? They were leaning in in another moment and Lightning's eyes were on wood. Of the table. Okay. "So, tell me truthfully, Light. What traits of Fang do you want in those babies?"

Lightning tried to lift her eyes to Jaeger's, but only got to her chin. Jaeger helped with a wide smile to lift her head a little more until she looked into clear eyes, two shades deeper than Fang's, but green and soul-comforting like her best friends. "Eyes," Lightning managed, focusing back on that question. "Fang's eyes… beauty…" she closed her own for a second and shook her head to get it out right, which turned out to be not so much the best idea. The world spun when she opened them until Jaeger cradled the back of her head at her hair.

"I'm afraid I've gotten you drunk, haven't I?"

"Noo," Lightning could still think. She was thinking of Jaeger's hand supporting the back of her head. The back of her head near her hair. Hair! "Fang's hair," Lightning said to prove she could still think. "I love— " Lightning corrected, "Want her hair. On a child. So pretty…"

Jaeger grinned broadly. "She gets that mess from me." Lightning's eyes raised curiously to the ruffled blonde hair atop Jaeger's head. Short and blonde. Blonde with silver. Not as messy as Fang's, but disheveled. "Anya's is naturally way too well-kept for Fang to have taken hers." Where Fang had largely taken after her mother physically, she wondered of the texture of Fang's soft hair. Was that from Jaeger or Anya more?

"Lemme see," Lightning asked, and when Jaeger didn't object, she reached up to her hair to run her fingers through it to test. It was soft too, like Fang's.

"Am I interrupting?" Anya laughed, coming back into the room. It occurred to Lightning then how inappropriate it might be that she was stroking Jaeger's fluffy hair. "Jaeger, what've you done to the poor thing?"

"What? I didn't do nothin'!"

"We weren't— " Lightning sputtered to explain, "It was Fang's hair, and…" Lightning paused. "_Talking _of Fang's hair— "

"Oh, Lightning," Anya pulled her fingers from Jaeger's hair and put a glass of water in them instead. Two hands touched her shoulders in support. "Can you stand and walk?"

"Yes," Lightning started to, "Of course," she pulled to her feet on surprisingly shaky legs. Anya didn't take her hands off her. Lightning pushed back the chair and stepped. The world swayed with her. "Ohh…"

Anya kept her from swaying too far and chuckled. "Come here, Light. I'll get you tucked into bed."

"Ey, that's my drinking buddy, woman!"

"Your drinking buddy can barely walk. And you should know better than to get your daughter's best friend drunk." Anya chastised. "I'll be back for you."

"Ooh." Jaeger wasn't deterred at all. "I'll be ready!"

Lightning felt something near her legs and Anya's voice floating up. "Hold onto your drink, Light." In another second, Lightning's legs left the ground.

"Oh!" Lightning cried in alarm and spilled on herself as she finally righted the cup in the new, surprising position. Anya started toting her away in her arms.

"I'll settle you into Fang's room," Anya told her gently. When Lightning tried to watch the ceiling, her head spun, so she kept her eyes on Anya, who seemed to stay constant. "Drink up that water, Light. I'll bring you up another glass when it's gone."

"I'm really drunk?" Lightning asked of Anya. Anya was honest. She'd be honest with her.

"Just a little," Anya promised, "But you'll have to drink the water to war off the headache come tomorrow."

"Okay," Lightning agreed, but the current transport was too motion-full to sip. She was getting dizzier by the second as the ceiling behind Anya passed. Especially when they hit the stairs. Lightning closed her eyes to fight it.

Lightning fidgeted at blackness swirled under closed eyes, making her think of her excited drinking buddy downstairs and what brought her here in the first place. What if Jaeger expected her to mate soon, then heard about Jihl's conquest for her? She didn't like her father, sure, but would that stop her from wanting grandchildren fast? Lightning started to panic. "Anya,"

"Yes, Light?" Anya asked, finally seeming to reach the top stair as her carrying leveled out.

"I meant what I said about Fang," Lightning said in a rush. "But I don't— " she tried to think of how to say it. "I'm not… " Lightning sweated it out. She couldn't fill these expectations they all had of her! Would this break Anya's heart? "I might not mate soon."

Anya's bubbling chuckle both confused and comforted her. "I know, Lightning," she chuckled, "It's okay."

Lightning didn't know if she could be relieved yet. "But Jaeger— "

"Jaeger and I both can wait." Anya reassured with that soft, soothing voice, "We're proud enough that you've even just considered her for the future. We can never know what'll come around. You might fall for a stud for all we know." Lightning made a face and Anya laughed. "You never know."

"I'm not gonna sheath a penis every time I want sex." Lightning countered against that, keeping the face. "Besides. Fang made me limp."

Anya laughed. "Oh, Lightning," something warm touched the top of Lightning's head and pressed. "Thank you for treating my baby last night."

"She was good," Lightning tried to offer, "But she made me limp."

The arms around her back suddenly pressed as a full backing and pulled away. Most of the movement seemed to stop. Lightning opened her eyes to take a moment and recognize she'd been set in a bed in Fang's room. Anya brushed back her hair with a warm hand. "I'm sorry for that," she said with a warm smile and a twinkle catching the light in her eyes. "Don't forget your water, Lightning," Anya reminded because Lightning had forgotten it, tilted on her chest.

"I won't." Lightning promised, peering at it.

"And the bathroom's right through that door," Anya pointed and Lightning took a moment to follow. "If you've forgotten."

"Thanks."

"Sleep well, Lightning," Anya bid warmly.

"G'night," Lightning returned, not used to sleeping at this hour, but tired regardless. Curling on the bed, Lightning tuckered down for the night.

**XXX**

**1229 AS, 4 Lynx: Morning**

Matai Croft Lara rolled in a half-woken daze on something soft and comfortable. She kept her eyes shut for comfort in that half-sleeping state where one could almost direct the dreams she was having, which were focused mainly now on those beautiful ruins they'd found yesterday. With the statues, inscriptions, and carvings on the wall, all matching the script and style of wartime back when the Sages lived, she considered it a great and promising discovery. She couldn't wait to go back with Serah tomorrow for more. Those hazy inscriptions floated in her head, so graspable, so soon…

"Lara? Are you waking up?"

Lara reluctantly opened sleepy eyes to that voice. She found Serah peering at her from the door to her closet, checking up. It took Lara half a millisecond to realize three of the most alarming things of her life. One, that she wasn't her room or her bed, but Serah's. Two, that she was lying in said bed of the naked owner, who peered at her from the bathroom door, and three, probably the worst of all, there was a tight, hard package, currently making a miniature tent in her pants.

Lara gasped, thrashed to get out, caught herself in the blanket, and _thumped_ off the bed with a crash.

"Lara!" Serah cried in alarm, rushing over to help.

"What?" Lara fought, struggling against the blanket to pick herself up out of it. Serah helped extract her, which shell-shocked her frame of mind. "We didn't… I couldn't…"

"Lara— " Lara tried to escape her naked hands, not wanting the help.

"I don't remember," Lara pleaded with her eyes, looking up to the small blonde, eyes burnt and broken. "I broke you?" Lara's heart raced.

"What?" Pink brows furrowed together, "Lara, what are you talking about?"

Lara lowered her head, aghast with herself. She didn't even remember any of it. How could… it wasn't possible… as Lara's heart pounded hard another few beats. Her penis throbbed, held too tight, even against the silk of her boxers, her jeans pressed in, crushing her length back and- "Wait…" Jeans! She was wearing jeans! She couldn't have slept with Serah if she still wore her boxers and jeans! Unless… unless she had put them back on after. That sounded like her, in fact. She'd have been shy her first time. And now, gray eyes caught and stared at her erection, hidden beneath layers of cloth. Serah's brow quirked back up at Lara, "You know, before yesterday, I'd have never guessed you were a stud."

Lara's heart sank. Her heart pounded so hard, it wasn't helping her erection, and the warmth in her cheeks threatened to implode. "Serah," Lara gasped, breath taken. "Did we…"

Gray eyes nodded, trying to read her. Lara kept her eyes up away from her pale Umbra body, still maturing in late years. "Did we…?" Serah asked, guiding her on. Lara couldn't hold her gaze and cowered, hand held up in Serah's, but eyes on the floor.

Lara's failing voice barely made it to a whisper. "Make love?"

"Make love?" Serah tugged her hand to help pull her up to her feet, but Lara didn't stand, too shy with that big… arousal between her legs. She kept her legs up to shield it as much as possible. "You mean, like, sex?"

Lara's cheeks warmed at her crudeness. "Yeah…"

"I don't do studs so much," Serah assured, "Definitely not without a condom, which I don't recall sliding onto you, so…"

"We didn't?" Lara asked, head lifting to look with large, hopeful eyes, pleading.

"Pretty sure I'd have remembered taking your virginity, Lara." Serah assured, then gave another tug. Lara complied with this one, though she pulled the blanket up with her to hide herself, cheeks red hot and flushed, but relief pouring through her. "Not that I would," Serah added, "I know you follow your traditional, Croft upbringing and all. Why would you even think that?"

"Your bed," Lara blurted, supremely embarrassed now and getting shyer by the second. "I woke up in your bed, and you're…" she kept her eyes averted politely and coughed in the back of her throat. "I'm sorry. It was— "

"Oh, Lara," Serah brushed off, "I forgot Crofts don't walk around naked like us— sorry about that. And the bed thing was Mom. You fell asleep over our studies; she just wanted to make you more comfortable. I didn't think— "

"Oh, it's— "

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry," Lara assured, blushing terribly and warm all over. She was so shy, she couldn't look towards her friend. "It was my mistake. You know what they say about assuming and all…"

"Something about an ass?" Lara adjusted the blanket to make sure it covered her properly. Serah chuckled. "You know, Lara, maybe you should shower first."

The suggestion did nothing to help her growing embarrassment. "No, no! You're— You're already… ready for a shower. I'll be fine. It's nothing big, I'll— I'll wait."

"Go shower, Lara," Serah laughed. "I'll be sure to be wearing some clothes when you get out."

Lara's cheeks flamed hotly. That wasn't the reason she'd woken up stiff! ...But it'd probably help. "Thanks."


End file.
